Nueva Division
by fadamaja
Summary: Traduccion [LV/HP] Harry Potter es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero por algún retorcido giro del Destino también es la reencarnación del asesinado amante de Voldemort. Harry ha disfrutado los últimos años en Hogwarts, pero este parece ser aun más intrigante. De repente más inteligente de lo que era antes y plagado con memorias de su vida pasada cuando duerme, Harry empieza su séptimo año.
1. Chapter 1

"Nueva División"

Author: Aisling-Siobhan

Beta: Janendra

Advertencias: Slash. LV/HP. Pasado LV/OC (Harry). Violencia. AU. Lenguaje. Muerte de un personaje (OC). Flashbacks.

Nota de la Autora:

Significado de los nombres

Quería explicar esto primero:

Anathema: una persona o cosa acusada o consignada a maldición o destrucción.

Mallory: es de antiguo origen francés, y significa sin suerte.

Apep: Nombre egipcio, significa 'deslizarse.' En la mitología, Apep es la personificación de la maldad, visto como una serpiente gigante, serpiente o dragón. Conocido como la Serpiente del Nilo o la Lagartija del Mal, era visto como el enemigo del dios sol.

Simbolismo Animal:

Pantera: Guardián de la Energía, Comprensión de la Muerte, Reclamador de Poder, Habilidad de conocer la oscuridad, Muerte, Renacimiento.

Perro: Guía, Protección, Lealtad, Fidelidad, Devoción, Confianza (el "Grim" es una imagen fantasmagórica de un gran perro, como una bestia; ver uno presagia la muerte).

Capítulo 1

Junio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.

Little Whinging era un lugar ordinario. No era muy grande, tampoco era demasiado pequeño. Fue elegido como el lugar perfecto por los señores Dursley cuando decidieron mudarse hacía muchos años. Normal y ordenado, con bastantes vecinos a quienes espiar y gran espacio en el jardín para que jugaran los futuros hijos. La casa del número cuatro de Privet Drive no podría ser más ordinaria aunque tratara.

La única cosa extraordinaria en esa casa era uno de sus habitantes, un mago llamado Harry Potter; el sobrino de Petunia Dursley. Los Dursley fueron obligados a cuidar de Harry después de que sus padres murieran, dieciséis años atrás. Ellos lo veían como una carga, aún cuando Harry pasaba la mayor parte del año en un internado en Escocia.

Por lo común a Harry no le importaba; a él tampoco le agradaban sus familiares muggle, pero los últimos años escolares fueron duros para él. Hacía dos años murió su amado padrino. Solo conoció a Sirius durante dos años antes de su muerte; Harry fue terriblemente afectado por el fallecimiento de Sirius. Había algo en el hombre que hizo que Harry lo amara más allá de la razón y la definición. Sentía como si lo conociera desde antes, hacía mucho tiempo, y no solo cuando fue un bebé. Justo cuando el chico pensó que comenzaría a sanar, a superarlo, como mucha gente pensó debía hacerlo, el hombre que fue como su abuelo murió hacía un mes. La muerte del director lo estremeció, lo envió a toda velocidad a un vasto océano de desesperación. ¿Cómo se suponía que derrotaría a Voldemort sin la ayuda de su mentor?

La casa estaba en silencio, como era normal tan tarde en la noche. Aunque era extraño, Harry dormía. Él luchaba por mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible. En el último tiempo tuvo sueños extraños. No provenían de Voldemort; tampoco eran sueños ordinarios. Sucedían cosas en ellos; cosas que Harry podía entender y relacionar. Lo hacían sentir una horrible sensación de déjà vu, pese a que no experimentó antes esas cosas.

Algunas veces los sueños eran como pesadillas.

A veces comenzaban como pesadillas.

_Harry se acercó al relicario, lo tomó en sus manos antes de alejarse de la vasija. Corrió hacía Dumbledore, estaba agachado cerca del borde del islote; demasiado cerca del agua para gusto de Harry._

—_Lo tengo profesor, —llamó Harry._

_Escuchó su voz como si alguien más hubiera hablado, al mismo tiempo sintió su boca moverse para formar las palabras. Este sueño era extraño, pensó; un hibrido entre un sueño real y la visita a un pensadero._

—_Vamos, —le dijo a su director._

_Dumbledore lo miró cansado._

—_¿Agua? —Suplicó la voz ronca de tanto gritar—. ¿Por favor?_

_Harry corrió hacia la vasija. Tomó la copa y, cuando su hechizo falló para conjurar agua, metió la copa en la extraña agua turbia que lamía contra el islote donde se encontraban. Levantó la copa._

_Con el ceño fruncido miró alrededor de la torre de astronomía. Harry estaba escondido bajo su capa, por mucho que trataba no podía liberarse del hechizo de Dumbledore. En su mano sostenía el falso relicario, colgaba suelto de sus dedos y Harry esperaba que cayera y golpeara contra el piso. El ruido alertaría a los demás de que eran observados. Snape se detendría lo suficiente para investigar el ruido._

_Brillante luz verde inundó la habitación. Draco y Severus alejaron la mirada, protegieron sus ojos; Harry no tenía otra opción que mirar al frente. Gritó sin que nadie lo escuchara. Dumbledore se arqueó de forma graciosa hacia atrás, le recordó mucho la muerte de Sirius. Caía por la ventana. En el momento en que Harry pudo moverse, apretó con tanta fuerza la cadena del relicario que sintió dolor, y en ese instante supo que Dumbledore estaba muerto._

_Miró el relicario. Era tan modesto, y al mismo tiempo elegante y llamativo. Harry no creía que fuera algo que Voldemort miraría dos veces si no fuera por la elaborada S al frente, que lo marcaba como una posesión de Salazar Slytherin. Lo apretó con su mano una vez más antes de correr fuera de la torre. Persiguió a Snape, gritaba el nombre del mago, y el relicario yació descartado en el piso._

XXX

Abril, mil novecientos cuarenta y siete.

_Tom metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el relicario. Lo sostuvo frente a Anathema, permitió que el chico lo viera mientras colgaba de entre sus dedos._

—_Hermoso, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó el joven Voldemort a su amante._

_Apenas veintiún años, pero Tom ya exudaba un aura de poder tan fuerte que los habitantes de una de las calles menos populares de Londres caminaban lejos de él. Alejaban sus cuerpos fuera del camino y en ocasiones cambiaban de dirección solo para evitarlo._

_La belleza de cabello oscuro sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso tono verde, su piel blanca como porcelana y sus labios eran gruesos, color rosa pálido. Estiró una mano, con sus dedos rozó la intricada S al frente del relicario._

—_Demasiado, ¿no crees?_

_Tom soltó una risa ligera. Su mano tomó la mejilla de Anathema con cuidado, rozó con su pulgar la piel del chico._

—_Una vez le perteneció al gran Salazar Slytherin, Ana. No hay otro objeto de tal belleza._

—_¿Ni siquiera yo? —Bromeó Ana con otra sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron divertidos._

_Tom se acercó, sus labios rozaron los de Anathema cuando susurró:_

—_Tú no eres un objeto._

_Una voz tras ellos los sobresaltó a ambos._

—_No, pero es hermoso._

_Tom dio la vuelta, entrecerró los ojos al posarse en la mujer muggle, escasamente vestida, que se apoyaba contra la pared. Ella se lamió los labios, miró a Ana antes que se acercara. Ignoró el peligro que era Tom Riddle._

—_¿Quieres conmigo chico lindo? No soy cara, lo prometo, —el dedo de ella cubrió los labios del joven, presionó con fuerza contra los labios de Ana, y el joven mago miró con grandes ojos a su amante._

_Anathema tragó en seco cuando vio los ojos de Tom. El hombre estaba furioso, muy furioso. Su rostro estaba pálido como la tiza y sus ojos se volvían rojos. Tenía la varita en su mano libre y la apuntó entre los hombros de la mujer._

—_Aléjate de mi pareja, —gruñó, la mitad de sus palabras en español._

_Ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. En vez de eso se presionó contra Anathema, ignoró los intentos de él de alejarla, y susurró en el oído del joven._

—_Dile a tu mojigato que se vaya a casa, o que comparta._

_Un siseo escapó de los labios de Tom. En un destello de luz verde la prostituta cayó sin vida. Ana gruñó cuando ella terminó sobre él. Tom agarró el cuerpo por un hombro y lo arrojó al piso, lejos de Anathema._

_En las manos de Tom el relicario brilló blanco por un momento. Cuando la luz desapareció incluso Ana pudo notar que había algo diferente. Algo malvado, que no estaba allí antes. 1_

XXX

Junio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.

Harry se sacudió hacia adelante en la cama. Jadeó fuerte, presionó sus manos contra su boca para cubrir cualquier otro sonido por miedo a que sus familiares despertaran. Esta no era la primera vez que observaba a Voldemort matar a alguien cuando dormía. Sin embargo era la primera vez que Harry recordaba, incluidas las veces en que observó las memorias de Dumbledore, donde Voldemort lastimó a alguien en defensa de otra persona. Fue sorprendente. Era casi como si a Voldemort le importara algo más que su propia inmortalidad.

Harry soñó antes que Voldemort y el extraño tenían sexo. Los vio besarse, hablar y planear la dominación mundial. Era la primera vez, el primer sueño, donde Harry creía de forma honesta que Tom Riddle una vez fue humano.

XXX

Veintitrés de julio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.

Vernon Dursley no sería confundido con un buen hombre. La gente pensaría que era amable y educado; los que lo conocían sabían que no era así. Harry conocía muy bien a su tío, y entre más tiempo pasaba en compañía del hombre más lo odiaba. A Harry le gustaba imaginar lo divertido que sería invitar a sus amigos mágicos a una visita a su normal, linda y ordinaria casa muggle. Claro que no se atrevería. La ira de Vernon no valdría la pena el pequeño momento de diversión; era lindo soñar.

A veces Harry imaginaba como sería si alguien viniera a llevárselo. O si los Dursley de alguna manera terminaran en prisión o muertos en un accidente de auto, como le dijeron a Harry que murieron sus padres. Él no creía que en serio, de verdad, desearon verlos muertos. En su primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no le ofreció Lord Voldemort "encargarse" de sus familiares y Harry se rehusó? Después de todo, ¿dónde más iría? Era probable que se sintiera culpable por sus muertes, pero esa no fue su preocupación más grande cuando tenía once años.

No, él podría imaginarlos morir; en realidad Harry esperaba que nadie muriera por él.

Ahora Harry estaba feliz de no tener su varita a mano. No soportaría mucho de la intolerante mierda que Vernon decía. Harry solo quería, necesitaba, un empujón más en la dirección correcta y se encargaría del patético muggle. La mano que usaba su varita picaba por ser usada, sus pies se movían inquietos contra el suelo, lo instaban a buscar su varita. Harry se quedó donde estaba, en silencio escuchó como el tío Vernon lo pisoteaba con palabras.

—¡Y no hagas que comience a hablar de tu madre! —El tío Vernon abrió su boca para continúar. La mano de Harry fue apuntada a su rostro, la apretó en el aire, e imaginó su varita, pesada y familiar en su mano.

—No hables sobre mi madre.

Lily Potter era un tema delicado para Harry. Su padre murió para protegerlos a Lily y a él de Voldemort. Harry amaba mucho a su padre. Pero le dolía más escuchar que insultaran a su madre, la mujer que murió para protegerlo a él.

—¡Escucha asquerosa pieza de! —Una vez más Harry lo interrumpió.

—¡Sectumsempra! —Gritó.

Vernon abrió enormes los ojos, su rostro lívido ante la palabra "mágica". Retrocedió, se cubrió el rostro con las manos; eso fue lo único que sucedió. Sin una varita, Harry no pudo lanzar el hechizo.

Harry dejó caer su mano, sus dedos apretados en un puño. Observó la aun viva forma de su tío, que ahora estaba acompañado por su horrorizada tía y primo.

—No fue mi intención… no fue mi intención… —tartamudeó Harry.

Su quijada tembló. Forzaba a las palabras a salir por entre el nudo en su garganta. No podía hablar, apenas podía respirar: estaba choqueado. ¿Por qué trató de usar ese hechizo? Después de ver lo que le hizo a Malfoy, todavía intentaba usarlo, esperaba que funcionara y que nadie sanara a Vernon.

Se dio la vuelta, ignoró a la familia que estaba acurrucada junta como para protegerse de su misma sangre y carne. Harry huyó de la casa, como si los mortífagos lo persiguieran, corrió por Privet Drive, luego por Wisteria Walk, cada vez más lejos hasta que no pudo ver el número cuatro.

Colapsó en el suelo. Su cicatriz dolía y Harry presionó una mano contra ella. Su otra mano, inconsciente, repetía el movimiento de varita de la maldición sectumsempra.

Se sentó allí la noche entera, demasiado horrorizado para volver y enfrentarse a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Cómo volvería? Sabía que cuando regresara estaría decepcionado porque el hechizo no funcionó. Frunció el ceño, apretó su mano en un puño para no repetir los movimientos de la maldición.

Cuando el sol salía se prometió a sí mismo que volvería a casa, y que trataría de no volver a lastimar a los Dursley de nuevo.

No lo haría.

Eso esperaba.

XXX N.A:

1 – De acuerdo al HP Lexicon y a Dumbledore, Tom Ryddle uso la muerte de una prostituta muggle para volver el relicario un horrocrux. Nadie sabe por qué. Así que lo inventé… Todos sabemos que los Slytherin son insanamente posesivos ¿no es así?


	2. Chapter 2

"Nueva División"

Author: Aisling-Siobhan

Beta: Janendra

Capítulo 2

Treinta y uno de julio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.

_El basilisco se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Con un grito, Harry salto hacia atrás, apenas evitó a la gran serpiente. Aferraba la espada de Gryffindor contra su pecho. Su espalda presionada con fuerza contra la pared; ningún lugar a donde huir. Incluso ciego, el basilisco podía encontrarlo._

_Harry tembló. Sus dedos se abrían y cerraban alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada, su otra mano acariciaba la hoja. Esa espada era importante, algo hacia que le dieran ganas de cuidarla. En silencio se prometió a sí mismo que, sin importar lo que le sucediera a él, se aseguraría que la espada no fuera dañada._

_El colmillo del basilisco se enterró en su brazo. Al mismo tiempo Harry enterró la espada en el suave paladar de la serpiente hasta su cerebro. Con un rugido el basilisco sacudió salvaje la cabeza, se alejó de Harry, dejó su colmillo enterrado en el brazo de Harry. La serpiente moría, se retorcía y siseaba, Harry se arrastró por el piso, sostenía la espada con la fuerza que le quedaba. No podía soltarla. No podía dejarla atrás._

_El colmillo estaba en su mano, Harry golpeó con su mano una y otra vez. El colmillo se enterró en el diario, cuando lo sacó la tinta saltó al rostro de Harry como sangre de una arteria. Apuñaló otra vez el diario, cuando Tom Riddle gritó de dolor, Harry sonrió con cansada satisfacción._

_Tom comenzó a brillar y lo deslumbró en un destello blanco. Tom gritó y Harry se dejó caer, exhausto, por fin soltó el colmillo. A su lado Ginny se movió, Harry no se atrevió a mirarla por todo un minuto._

_Su atención estaba enfocada en la espada de Gryffindor y el fénix que revoloteaba sobre ella posesivo. Si Harry tuviera la fuerza, maldeciría a la criatura._

_XXX_

Noviembre, mil novecientos cuarenta y tres.

_Anathema lo siguió con cautela, su mano sostenida en la cálida mano de Tom._

_—Confía en mí, —dijo el adolescente Voldemort, sus ojos azules miraban con ternura el rostro acalorado de su amante._

_—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó Anathema, en su voz sonó un ligero temblor._

_Tenía los ojos vendados. Tuvieron que recurrir a un método muggle porque rehusó que Tom le lanzara un hechizo a sus ojos. A Anathema no le gustaba la oscuridad. Tanto si Tom estaba o no con él, le desagradaba no ver mientras era guiado por un largo túnel a la cámara de los secretos._

_—Es una sorpresa. Te prometo que te gustará._

_La tela negra atada alrededor de la cabeza de Anathema escondía sus preciosos ojos verdes de la vista. Tom sabía que lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_—Ya casi llegamos, amor._

_El Slytherin de sexto año continuó el camino, y Anathema no tuvo más opción que permitir que lo guiara._

_Oía algo que goteaba. El sonido del agua que caía en los charcos sonaba más fuerte que antes. Anathema apretó su mano libre. No es que no confiara en Tom; lo hacía, con su vida; no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Hizo lo mejor posible para ser fuerte, autosuficiente, y ser guiado a ciegas era la misma esencia de lo vulnerable y débil. Él no era débil, no podía serlo. No dejaría que su padre tuviera razón sobre él._

—¿_Tom me puedes quitar la venda de los ojos? ¿Por favor? —susurró Anathema. Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tom._

_Un momento después Tom susurró algo ininteligible, la tela negra cayó al piso. Anathema parpadeó un par de veces, trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz de la cámara._

_Las murallas estaban sucias y húmedas, el agua goteaba por ellas y del techo. Anathema no esperaba mucho de la decoración. Estaban en el nivel sub sótano después de todo. Nadie sabía que existía este lugar, nadie con vida aparte de ellos, así que era de esperar que necesitara una buena limpieza. ¿Anathema convencería a alguno de sus elfos domésticos de venir Hogwarts sin decirle a su padre? O Voldemort podría exigir prestado uno de los Malfoy._

_—Aun no llegamos, —dijo Tom._

_Tomó una vez más la mano de Anathema y guio al joven Slytherin. El chico de quinto miró alrededor con grandes ojos cuando Tom susurró en pársel. La piedra frente a Tom comenzó a separarse._

_—¡Es como ir al Callejón Diagon Alley! —Jadeó Anathema._

_Una brecha apareció en la pared, creció ladrillo a ladrillo. Anathema se alejó de Tom, se soltó del agarre de su amante y corrió dentro de la cámara. La habitación también estaba sucia, a Anathema no le importó. Pasó la mano por lo que era un lago de agua, corría de un lado al otro de la cámara sin importarle que sus zapatos se arruinaran._

_—¡Oh mira, Tom! —Gritó, apuntaba a diferentes partes de la pared mientras se movía._

_Había grabados en los costados de la cámara, la mayoría estaban escritos en garabatos y líneas. Tom le explicó que estaban escritas en una forma de pársel. Anathema los trazó con sus dedos, trató de memorizar su forma._

_—Di las palabras, Tom. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó con suavidad, los ojos verdes miraron suplicantes al otro chico._

_Tom leyó. Una vez que Anathema satisfizo su curiosidad, Tom lo tomó de la mano. Con un jalón Anathema estuvo contra el pecho de Tom, ambos brazos alrededor del chico de ojos azules, uno de los de Tom envolvió su pequeña cintura._

_—Afírmate, —le dijo al joven—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas._

_Apuntó la varita a sus pies._

_—Levicorpus, —dijo con calma. Se elevaron en el aire._

_Con una gran sonrisa Anathema miró al piso, sus brazos se afirmaron aun más alrededor del cuello de Tom._

_—No te dejaré caer, —dijo el heredero Slytherin._

_—Lo sé. Tú sabes lo emocionado que me pongo cuando vuelo. Odiaría olvidar que no eres una escoba y soltarme._

_Tom rio en voz baja, su pecho sonó contra Anathema._

_—No, pero soy más divertido de montar que una escoba. ¿No lo crees?_

_Anathema se sonrojó y dio vuelta al rostro con un jadeo. El chico de quince años aun se sonrojaba como una virgen ante la mención de algo sexual, aunque perdió su virginidad el verano pasado._

_Dejaron de elevarse; flotaban sobre el rostro de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. La estatua era del tamaño de la cámara. La boca era casi del tamaño de una puerta pequeña, y cuando Tom movió su varita la estatua bostezó, sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para que Tom entrara junto a su amante._

_—Bienvenido al sanctasanctórum de Slytherin. Vamos, Anathema, —Tom jaló al chico._

_Anathema le sonrió y trotó para seguir el paso del chico de piernas más largas. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a Tom feliz y entusiasmado sobre algo que no incluyera alguna maldición oscura. Era lindo ver a Tom actuar como un ordinario ser humano, pensó._

—_Ven aquí, preciosa. Quiero que conozcas a mi pareja.__—Tom siseó con fuerza. Se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, a la espera._

_La habitación en la que estaban era magnífica. Anathema no estaba seguro de si era tan limpia, o si Tom volvió una prioridad limpiar el lugar. Ahora lucía asombrosa. En un lado había estantes llenos de libros, en otra pared un sofá, almohadas y un diván. La pared vacía, más cercana a la puerta por la que entraron, cobró vida. Un basilisco se deslizó por la nueva puerta, sus ojos cerrados, se detuvo frente de Tom y siseó en respuesta._

_Anathema tembló, aunque no de miedo. Comprendía que el basilisco era peligroso, sin embargo estaba con Tom y no dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Cuando Tom habló, Anathema se estremeció otra vez. Oír a su amante hablar en la lengua de las serpientes le provocaba un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo. Tom encontraba su reacción al lenguaje muy agradable. Disfrutaba decir el nombre de su amante en pársel cuando tenían sexo, Anathema temblaba bajo su cuerpo, se aferraba a él debido al deseo._

_El basilisco agachó su cabeza; sus ojos cerrados estaban justo frente al rostro de Ana._

_—Es un gusto conocerlo, —dijo Anathema. Tom repitió sus palabras en pársel._

_—Ella dice que tú hueles delicioso._

_El Basilisco dijo algo más y Tom frunció el ceño. Tenía su varita en la mano, amenazó a la serpiente que no veía, siseó algo, quizá desagradable._

_—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Ana, sonrió ante la reacción de Tom._

_—Ella se pregunta si tú vienes aquí a solas y si tiene permitido comerte —gruñó Tom—. Ya está advertida, amor, no te preocupes._

_Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anathema._

_—No me preocupo, —dijo Anathema—, estoy contigo._

_Un poco después Tom logró convencer al basilisco de volver su nido. Al parecer tuvo que mentir, le dijo que Anathema se iba y él se quedaría. Anathema pensó que la situación sería divertida. Aunque si la serpiente no escuchaba se lo comería antes de que Tom pudiera ayudarlo a escapar. Como era común, se inquietaba por nada._

_Caminó despacio por la habitación, sus dedos se deslizaron por pinturas y cubiertas de libros. Se sentó en una silla, se paró y se movió a otra, se sentó otra vez, las probó todas. Tom estaba recostado en el gran diván, el diario sobre el pecho, escribía en sus páginas amarillas._

_—¿Qué escribes, Tom? —Anathema se sentó en el piso, a los pies de Tom._

_—Detallo mi ira, si es que mi mascota tiene éxito en comerte. Quiero que el mundo sepa que no es una buena idea tratar de devorarte, —la voz de Tom fue fría y lenta._

_Anathema miró justo a tiempo, los ojos azules brillaron con diversión antes que esa luz se disipara de ellos._

—¿_Oh? —Preguntó curioso—, ¿y cómo sería tu ira?_

_—Iracunda, amor. ¿De qué otra manera sería? —Anathema frunció el ceño ante la ridícula respuesta de Tom. Le dio una palmadita en la pierna—. Lo que escriba de ti no debe preocuparte. Cuando averigüe lo que necesito saber, cuando sepa si es posible, te lo contaré._

_—Cuando me cuentes, y sin duda pidas mi ayuda, te la ofreceré sin condiciones, —prometió solemne el chico de cabello negro._

_Anathema tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Tom se agachó, se dobló sobre Anathema para rozar sus labios con suavidad._

_—Exijo nada menos que tu completa devoción y participación, Anathema. Tú sabes eso, — Tom bromeó gentil. Cerró su diario, atrapó su pluma entre las páginas._

_—Oh, ¿y qué hay de la devoción eterna que me prometiste? —Preguntó el mago de ojos verdes._

_—¿Querías una demonstración de mi devoción? —Preguntó Tom._

_Sin esperar respuesta bajó del diván y se arrodilló frente a Anathema. Con un ligero empujón, Anathema cayó en el piso alfombrado. Tom se arrastró sobre él, quedó sobre el chico solo apoyado por sus codos. Una boca suave se encontró con la suya un segundo, antes de que Tom se retirara con una sonrisa traviesa._

_—¿Y si no quiero? —Anathema bromeó, aunque se acercó a besar la mejilla de Tom._

_—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —Susurró Tom antes de que sus bocas se encontraran._

_XXX_

Mayo, mil novecientos noventa y cinco.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, Lucius? —Susurró.

El rubio se encogió ante él, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo en el piso. La negra túnica de mortífago estaba arremolinada alrededor de sus piernas y la capucha echada atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Lucius Malfoy tembló. Estaba en serios problemas y lo sabía.

Le ordenaron guardar el diario de su amo, protegerlo. Pasó tanto tiempo desde la derrota del señor Oscuro que Lucius creyó que el mago no regresaría. Le dio el diario a la hija menor de Arthur Wesley por la necesidad de venganza, sabía que si ella poseía un objeto tan oscuro de seguro metería a su familia en problemas. Y aun así, todo se le devolvió.

—Mi Lord, me disculpo, —Lucius comenzó a rogar.

Una maldición certera lo interrumpió a media suplica. Lucius gritó cuando la maldición cruciatus ardió en sus venas. El dolor era insoportable, y rogó porque parara entre gritos de agonía.

—No tienes disculpa, mi resbaladizo amigo. Escapaste al castigo la semana pasada. Te evité la humillación frente a los otros, aunque tú fuiste el más desleal. Ahora no permitiré que sufras de manera ligera.

El Señor Oscuro respiró profundo, olfateó el miedo de Lucius. Se inclinó sobre su seguidor.

—Destruiste algo precioso para mí. Tengo muy pocas cosas hermosas, Lucius.

—Lo juro, mi Lord, juro que lo expiaré. Yo… lo haré mejor; haré lo que me pida, lo que sea. ¡Perdóneme!

El hombre estaba a punto de llorar. El orgulloso sangre pura Lucius Malfoy estaba de rodillas, rogaba a los pies de un mestizo. Luchaba con valor por contener las lágrimas de dolor y terror.

—¿Por favor? —Susurró.

Una mano de dedos largos, huesuda y fría, recorrió un costado del rostro de Lucius. El hombre era hermoso, pensó Voldemort. No era nada comparado a Anathema.

El pensamiento del chico muerto golpeó con fuerza a Voldemort en el pecho. Pasaron décadas desde que pensó en su antiguo amante. Con el primer pensamiento de su nombre vinieron más recuerdos, memorias de tiempos pasados con el Slytherin de ojos verdes. El señor Oscuro se alejó de Lucius. Observó al acobardado hombre con vidriosos ojos rojos.

—Lárgate, Malfoy, —siseó enojado. Quería torturar y matar; no podía perder seguidores tras apenas regresar. Asustaría a potenciales nuevos aliados. No era estúpido, solo estaba loco.

Pensamientos sobre Anathema giraban en su mente, se mezclaban con pensamientos de Potter que una vez más escapó. Su enojo creció. Lanzó una maldición a la puerta, Lucius huyó y la cerró. Tom apretó con fuerza su varita y siseó largo y bajo por la ira.

Planearía una redada, una pequeña. Quería mantenerse fuera del ojo del ministerio hasta que reuniera sus fuerzas y reforzara su armada. Pasó tanto tiempo desde que disfrutó del deporte de torturar muggles.

_XXX_

Primero de agosto, mil novecientos noventa y siete.

La boda de Bill y Fleur fue hermosa. Como todas las cosas bellas en la vida de Harry no duró mucho. Apenas se realizó el juramento, el novio besó a la novia y cortaron el primer trozo de pastel, los mortífagos aparecieron en los terrenos de la Madriguera. La gente gritaba y chillaba; lloraban histéricos y corrían por sus vidas. Unos pocos tuvieron la sensatez de quedarse firmes y luchar; Harry fue uno de esos.

Levantó su varita, la apuntó contra un hombre de capa negra que se aproximaba.

—¡_Duro_! —Gritó.

Tuvo el placer de ver como se abrían los ojos del mortífago a través de su máscara, por miedo o sorpresa, Harry no pudo discernirlo antes de que el mago se volviera piedra. Ese hechizo era fatal, estaba seguro. Se utilizaba para objetos inanimados; Harry no tenía tiempo de encantar platos o tazas y golpear a los mortífagos con ellos. No permitiría que nadie muriera en la boda de su hermano.

—¡_Duro_! —Gritó en la dirección de otro mago enmascarado—. ¡_Expulso_! —Gritó con fuerza un momento después contra un mortífago que se coló tras la señora Wesley.

Harry no se dio cuenta que sabía ese hechizo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué hacía; fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente y la gritó sin pensar. Apenas el hechizo alcanzó al mortífago explotó, sangre, órganos y fragmentos de hueso volaron como metralla en todas direcciones. Harry se tiró al suelo para ser alcanzado por un pie. No creía que fuera a utilizar esa maldición otra vez a menos que la pelea se pusiera desesperada y esperaba que nadie lo viera usarla. ¿Cómo explicaría que sabía una maldición tan oscura? Ni siquiera sabía cómo la conocía.

Alguien lo agarró por la cintura. Por instinto supo que no era un amigo, apuntó su varita atrás, bajo su brazo, y lanzó una m_aldición de expulsión de entrañas_. Otro hechizo oscuro que no sabía estaba en su repertorio.

Escuchó un horrible sonido tras él, seguido de un plop cuando los intestinos del mortífago salieron de su estómago y se enrollaron inútiles en el piso. El mago tropezó, gruñó en agonía. Harry pasó sobre él y lanzó otro hechizo en dirección de un hombre enmascarado.

Se volvía claro que los mortífagos ganaban. La mayoría de la gente no se molestó en pelear. Aquellos que lo hicieron fueron vencidos o se rindieron. Incluso Harry se sorprendió de durar tanto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que por instinto sabía la mitad de los hechizos que usaba, era probable ya lo hubieran derrotado.

Apenas bajó su varita y contempló escapar, Hermione y Ron aparecieron frente a él. Ellos usaban su capa de invisibilidad, los oyó llamarlo aunque no pudo verlos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Amigo! ¡Métete! ¡Rápido! —Murmuró Ron.

Hermione levantó un extremo de la capa, para que Harry pudiera meterse bajo ella.

—Tenemos tus cosas. Las puse en la bolsa que te regalo Hagrid. Si se me olvidó algo lo lamentó, fui rápida.

—Salgamos de aquí. Destruyamos esas c_osas y_ al bastardo cara de serpiente. Volveremos a casa, ¿está bien? —Preguntó en voz baja Ron.

Juntos caminaron despacio y con dificultad a la cerca que rodeaba la Madriguera. Las protecciones anti aparición de los mortífagos terminaban allí. Aunque Harry no tenía el permiso legal para aparecerse, sabía cómo hacerlo. Ron y Hermione tomaron el examen y aprobaron. Una vez que salieron de las protecciones, Hermione los tomó a ambos de la mano.

—Afírmense con fuerza, —dijo ella. Dio un giro y los tres desaparecieron con un pop.

Esa noche, después de acomodarse en sus nuevas habitaciones del número doce de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Ron estaba en la cocina. Hermione quería hablar con Harry a solas. Hermione pensó que lo que aprendería no sería algo que iría bien con él, a veces, tieso enfoque blanco y negro de Ron.

—¿Harry? ¿Cómo supiste esos hechizos? —Le preguntó.

Harry la dejó entrar a la habitación.

—Directo al grano, ¿no es así, Mione? —Harry se burló. Caminó a la cama y se acostó—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué las aprendí del Príncipe Mestizo? No es así. Y tampoco las leí en un libro, ni siquiera en uno de Artes Oscuras. No lo sé, Mione. Pensé en un hechizo y fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron. Los sabía, así de simple.

Hermione lo miró sin estar de acuerdo, o en desacuerdo, con lo que dijo Harry. Ella no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre esta excusa; le dio el beneficio de la duda, por ahora.

—¿Sabías que la mayoría de los hechizos que utilizaste son considerados oscuros? —Preguntó dudosa después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué los delató? ¿La sangre y los intestinos que decoraban mi túnica? ¿O fue que mi cicatriz quemó como los mil demonios por una hora después de eso? Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias. Sabes Mione, no lo lamento. No debí usarlas, pero no lamento hacerlo. Ellos usarían esas maldiciones en mí si tuvieran la oportunidad, así que no pediré perdón por ganarles, —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le frunció el ceño a su amiga.

—¿Es así como te sientes en realidad? —Preguntó Hermione, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No. Sí. ¿Quizás? Estoy tan confundido. Soy honesto, no sé cómo aprendí esos hechizos. Me asusta el realizarlos con tanta facilidad, sin siquiera saber que existían. Disfruté lo que sentí cuando los lancé. ¿Qué está mal en mí? —Susurró con ojos grandes que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Nada está mal contigo. Estás asustado, igual que todos. Tienes razón, ellos no dudarían en lastimarte. No estoy de acuerdo con los hechizos que usaste; estoy feliz de que funcionaran y que tú estés con vida. Veré que puedo averiguar sobre saber cosas que no conocías, si es que tengo un momento libre. De verdad deberíamos comenzar a buscar esos horrocruxes lo más pronto posible, Harry, —sonrió.

—Lo sé y gracias, Mione.

—Descansa. Te veré en la mañana.

Hermione lo dejó solo, cerró la puerta al salir. Harry no podía relajarse en la cama. Levantó su varita, la apuntó a la puerta y murmuró un intrincado hechizo de protección, del que no tenía idea de cómo explicar su conocimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era despertar antes que Hermione para removerlo, porque ella lo interrogaría para saber de dónde lo aprendió. No entendía cómo sabía esos hechizos; de seguro eran muy útiles.

Esa noche se sintió seguro en su habitación, protegido de sus dos amigos que de todas maneras no le harían daño. Soñó con Voldemort.

_XXX_

Abril, mil novecientos noventa y tres.

El bosque estaba casi en silencio. Se podían oír suaves siseos y el susurro del viento a través de las hojas. No había otros animales en los alrededores; se asustaron por la poderosa aura del mago que hablaba con la serpiente. Era una cobra tan larga como el mago era alto, sus escamas brillaban verdes como los ojos de Anathema.

Lord Voldemort observó a la serpiente, la examinó con cuidado.

—¿Comprendes que pondré una parte de mí dentro de ti? —Le preguntó a la serpiente.

Era probable que no entendiera lo que él quería decir. Ella era un animal, pero sentía que debía explicarle a lo que accedía. Si ella se convertía en su familiar, y pasaba el resto de su vida a su lado, Voldemort esperaba que por lo menos pensara bien de él, aunque nadie más lo hiciera.

En realidad no le importaba la opinión de nadie. No desde Anath… ¡No! No pensaría en el chico. Pasaron dieciséis años desde la muerte del joven, demasiado tiempo para que los pensamientos de Voldemort estuvieran enfocados en él. Se purgaría de esos pensamientos. Volvería pronto al mundo mágico, de vuelta a Inglaterra, y no se permitiría el lujo de que su única debilidad fuera discernible.

Un horrocrux más sería suficiente, pensó. Se prometió hacer siete y este sería el último. Uno más y pondría en él todos sus pensamientos de ojos verdes, cabello negro, piel pálida y suaves labios contra los suyos. Al hacer el último horrocrux, Voldemort olvidaría.

Todo el mundo merecía el perdón, sino de un alto poder, al menos sí de uno mismo.

—Esperaba usar la espada de Gryffindor para mi último horrocrux. A él le gustaría. Tú servirás, —le siseó a la serpiente.

La conoció una semana atrás, al recorrer los bosques de Albania en busca de un lugar donde esconder uno de sus horrocruxes. Nagini, como la nombró, estaba convencida de que crear un horrocrux, unir una pieza de su ya rasgada alma con su cuerpo, era similar a "aparearse". Sonrió y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo. Ella se encaramó por el brazo, hasta que estuvo envuelta sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort.

—Vamos, Nagini, —le dijo—. Nos aparearemos.

Fueron juntos a buscar un sacrificio. Para rasgar el alma tenía que cometer un acto terrible, el más espantoso y malvado: el homicidio.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nueva División"

Author: Aisling-Siobhan

Advertencias: **No olviden que ****Slash**. LV/HP. Pasado LV/OC (Harry). Violencia. AU. Lenguaje. Muerte de un personaje (OC). Flashbacks**. **

**Capitulo 3**

4 de Agosto 1997.

"¿Crees que sepan que estamos aquí?" pregunto Hermione. Ella estaba parada a un lado de la ventana, observando por el borde de la cortina que había hecho a un lado, mirando fuera del numero 12. Dos hombres enmascarados habían aparecido temprano ese día. Ambos obviamente eran mortífagos, pero ninguno lucia peligroso. Solo habían estado parados allí la mayor parte del tiempo, arrastrando los pies y empujándose el uno al otro cuando estaban aburridos.

Harry se pregunto si habría un hechizo que hiciera posible que la gente viera _a través_ de las cosas, como una edificación. De manera similar a como trabaja el ojo de Ojo loco para ver a través de hechizos y encantamientos de ocultamiento con ese ojo giratorio suyo. Si existía ese tipo de hechizo, quizás los mortífagos estaban observándolos y _viéndolos_. Era posible que estuvieran tan calmados, tan tranquilos y no amenazantes afuera, porque sabrían en el momento en que el trió tratara de salir o luchar.

"No creo que sepan que estamos aquí. Habrían enviado mas de ellos." Dijo Hermione. Ella trataba de sonar calmada y segura, pero cuando Harry la miro noto que estaba temblando. "¿Cierto?" Pregunto ella su voz cargada de miedo.

"Cierto," accedió de inmediato Harry. Sabía que no sería bueno compartir su teoría con ella. ¿Y que importaba que los mortífagos pudieran verlos? Harry también podía ver a los mortífagos con facilidad.

"¿Que supones que quieren?" Pregunto Ron. Estaba acostado en el sofá, apagando y encendiendo su desiluminador repetidamente. Hermione 'chasqueo la lengua' con fuerza cuando la luz desapareció de la habitación, y repentinamente se volvió a iluminar.

"¿Podrías parar eso?" Le siseo a él. "Y creo que es obvio que quieren, Ronald." Le reclamo. Ron se enderezo y cruzo las manos obre su regazo, mirando sus pies apropiadamente arrepentido. "De seguro quieren atraparnos y matarnos."

Ella se alejo de la ventana. El libro de historias para niños que Dumbledore le había dejado en su testamento estaba abierto sobre la mesa lateral; ella lo tomo y cruzo la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ron, y el tímidamente paso un brazo a través de sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto en voz baja. En lugar de decir lo obvio, Hermione sólo meneo la cabeza en silencio antes de apoyarla en su hombro.

Harry los observo con una suave sonrisa. El pecho le dolió al verlos, y de verdad no entendía por qué. Por un momento pensó que podía ser porque extrañaba a Ginny, pero cuando trato de imaginarla aquí, con él, acurrucada a su lado, el dolor no se fue. Pensó en el sueño que tuvo anoche, en como Anathema se había acurrucado en el regazo de Tom Ryddle, ambos aun estudiantes en Hogwarts. Sintió una involuntaria sonrisa cubrir su rostro al recordar como Tom había sostenido a Ana hacia él, al igual que Ron estaba haciendo con Hermione, y Harry pudo recordar _sentirse_ seguro y confortable en el regazo del Señor Oscuro. Ahora no se sentía seguro. Alejo eso pensamientos con una bofetada mental. ¡Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en Voldemort!

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los hombres afuera. Harry se dirigió al asiento bajo la ventana y corrió la cortina. Apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos. Desde que habían llegado, Harry se había preguntado cuando tendrían que marcharse. ¿Cuánto tiempo seria seguro esconderse en el viejo cuartel de la Orden sin miedo a ser capturados o asesinados mientras dormían?

¿Quizás deberían rendirse? Pero él no era un cobarde y no era estúpido. Rendirse significaba morir, y así Harry condenaba a todo el mundo mágico con él. Podía luchar, suponía; luchar lo más que pudiera hasta que perdiera o ganara. Pero no podía ser débil, vulnerable o inútil otra vez. No podía permitir que los Dursley tuvieran razón sobre él.

Harry se puso de pie, y sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos dejo la habitación. Estuvo en el porche cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

El porche estaba dentro de la protección del Encantamiento Fidelus así que los mortífagos no podían ver a Harry. Pero si él usaba magia, si les lanzaba un hechizo, entonces con seguridad sabrían que estaban aquí.

Era muy tentador. Dos hechizos y esos hombres estarían muertos. Ya no serian una amenaza hacia Harry o sus amigos. No había matado a Rowle o Dolohov cuando los habían atacado en el café en Tottenham Court, pero eso fue diferente. Estaban en público; era territorio libre. ¡Este era el hogar de Sirius! El hogar de Harry ahora. ¿Qué derecho tenían de irrumpir en su casa y hacerlo sentir inseguro?

La mano de Hermione se cerró en su muñeca. Y cuando Harry trato de levantar su varita, encontró que no podía. El giro su rostro para mirarla. Ella le estaba frunciendo el ceño, y tenía los labios en una línea fina. Ron estaba tras ella, observándolos a los dos con cautela.

"Entra," le dijo ella. Su voz era autoritaria y calmada; Harry encontró difícil desobedecer. Ella sonaba como Dumbledore lo había hecho, cuando él había hecho prometer a Harry que seguiría dándole el veneno. "Por favor, entra."

Harry entro. Ella cerró la puerta tras ellos, pero los mortífagos no se dieron cuenta.

El retrato de la Sra. Black comenzó a chillar, gritando y maldiciendo sobre sangres sucias y traidores. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a silenciarla, pero Harry sólo observo con desapego, cansado.

"**Sólo cállate**," le siseo a ella en Parsel.

El asombro de oír esa lengua de alguien que no fuera el Señor Oscuro fue suficiente para silenciarla. Walburga miro a Harry, entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la lengua. Ella se fijo en sus características, el cansancio en su rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sus labios llenos y rosados y Harry los lamio nerviosamente mientras ella continuaba observándolo. El cabello era del mismo color, pero fueron en realidad los ojos los que llamaron la atención de Walburga.

"Tienes sus ojos." Susurro ella con suavidad. Ella había sido dos años mayor que el chico, y él había muerto antes que ella se casara con su hermano. Grimmauld Place había sido su hogar mucho antes que fuera de ella. Walburga lo recordaba de Hogwarts, y por retratos que su propio hermano, Cygnus, había pintado del Señor Oscuro y su amante. No había duda en las similitudes. No entendía como nadie lo había notado. Pero suponía que todos aquellos que lo habían conocido ya habían muerto también. "Ese particular tono de verde. Los ojos de Anathema también eran de ese color."

Harry había alejado la mirada mientras ella lo seguía observando, pero ante la mención del nombre del amante de Voldemort, levanto de golpe la cabeza. "¿Que sabe sobre él?" Tenía las manos apretadas a los costados, y se sentía extrañamente protector de esta persona que ni siquiera conocía. Si ella se atrevía a decir algo ofensivo sobre él-

"Él fue muy extrañado." Fue todo lo que dijo Walburga. Harry volvió a preguntarle, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

Recordó los moretones de su entonces prometido; las heridas de su hermano; los marcos quemados de los retratos; recordó la rabia del Señor Oscuro y la manera en que sus seguidores temieron por sus vidas en la noche en que descubrieron el cuerpo de Anathema. Al igual que con su amado hijo Regulus, nadie supo cómo murió Anathema o quien lo mato. Pero lo que hubiera sucedido, había puesto furioso al Señor Oscuro. Ella recordó los años que siguieron; Lord Voldemort simplemente había desaparecido, regresando diez años después aun incapaz de mencionar el nombre de su amante. Había vuelto a desaparecer, por más tiempo la segunda vez. Y cuando había regresado con Nagini, cualquier culpabilidad, ira o pesar que lo hubieran plagado antes ya no eran un problema.

Cuando regreso esa vez, la Guerra lo siguió a casa.

"Cierra mi cortina chico," Walburga dijo con suavidad. No encontró el ánimo de gritarle al chico frente a ella. Le recordaba mucho a Anathema, ahora que lo pensaba bien. Ella lo miro cuando Harry se acerco a cerrar la cortina. Ella diviso su cicatriz, bajo su flequillo y sonrió.

Después de todos estos años, el Señor Oscuro no pensaba en otra cosa. "-Pero tú," fue todo lo que escucho Harry. La cortina se cerró y ahogo sus palabras y no quería arriesgarse a un dolor de cabeza con sus gritos si despertaba el retrato. De todas maneras no estaba tan curioso de saber que tenía que decir.

"¿Harry?" pregunto Ron tras él. "¿De qué se trato eso?"

"No tengo idea amigo." Mintió Harry asegurándose de no mirar a Hermione. Ella habría sabido de inmediato que estaba mintiendo y no tendría problemas en reclamarle en frente de Ron. No estaba sorprendido de que la mamá de Sirius supiera sobre Anathema. Debieron estar juntos en Hogwarts; quizás estaban emparentados, como la mayoría de los sangrepura lo estaban. Pero él no sabía de que trataban los sueños o porque los tenia, y no tenía tiempo para comenzar a averiguarlo ahora. Se le ocurriría con el tiempo. No quería que sus amigos se preocuparan o creyeran que estaba volviéndose loco o algo así. Así que era mejor guardarse todo eso. "¿Quieren jugar ajedrez?"

No le dio opción a Ron de responder. Camino hacia la sala, tomo el juego de ajedrez que estaba encima de una mesita y comenzó a ordenar las piezas.

_XXX_

Remus llego más tarde ese día. Después de que los saludos estuvieron fuera del camino, Remus prácticamente demandó que le dijeran donde huiría Harry.

"¡No huiré, Remus!" grito Harry. "Es sólo que no puedo volver a Hogwarts."

"Debes volver." Dijo con fuerza el hombre lobo. "No es seguro que andes solo por ahí."

Harry pasó sus manos cansadas por sus ojos. "Mira, Remus, lo entiendo, de verdad. Estas preocupado porque soy un niño y tu un adulto. Pero Dumbledore me confió esto. Él quería que yo hiciera esto, y lo hare. No es seguro para mí volver a Hogwarts, no con Voldemort a cargo. Ningún lado es seguro para mí mientras él este afuera, y tienes que comprender eso. Si regreso a Hogwarts, él sólo me seguirá allí. Y no puedes pedirme que ponga la vida de todos en riesgo de esa manera."

Remus suspiro cansado, el cabello le cubrió los ojos. "Oh Harry. Al menos déjame ir contigo. Podría ayudarte."

"No necesito tu ayuda." Harry respondió con los puños apretados.

"Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir cachorro." Susurro Remus. "En especial ahora. Necesitamos estar juntos, luchar al lado del otro y no contra el otro. Gryffindor hasta el final y todo eso, ¿cierto?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Una repentina cólera abrumo a Harry. No sabía por qué, ni sería capaz de explicar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió a continuación. Sólo sabía que estaba enfadado y fue el comentario de Remus lo que lo había hecho enojar. Su cicatriz le dolió, sólo por un momento, y luego, sin advertencia, el espejo en la sala explotó. Fragmentos de vidrio se dispararon a través de la habitación; Harry y Remus se agacharon, protegiendo sus caras con sus brazos y con magia.

"¡No acepto Gryffindor en mis filas!" Harry escupió la palabra, sus labios se curvaron con disgusto durante un largo segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de repente. ¿Qué ha acababa de decir? _Él era un Gryffindor_. "Uh," murmuró, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, "lo que quise decir fue-"

Un crack sonó a través de la habitación e instintivamente Harry levanto su brazo para cubrir su rostro. Pero nada había explotado. En vez de eso, Kreacher estaba parado al medio de la sala, sus pies descalzos sobre los vidrios rotos crujían mientras se movía de un lado al otro con entusiasmo.

"Kreacher ha regresado con el ladrón Mudungus Fletcher, amo." Dijo el elfo domestico. Inadvertido hasta ahora, en el suelo a los pies de Kreacher estaba Dung Fletcher. Estaba tirado en el suelo y algunas heridas superficiales por haber aterrizado sobre el vidrio estaban sangrando lentamente.

"Buen trabajo, Kreacher," Harry le dijo a su elfo. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Remus antes de posarlos en el hombre en el piso. Le importaba Remus, de verdad que sí, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para el hombre lobo. Él recién se había casado; ¿no debería estar en casa protegiendo a su esposa? Tonks necesitaba más a Remus Lupin de lo que Harry lo necesitaba.

Apunto su varita hacia el rostro de Mudungus.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cubrió la cara del chico, y Dung palideció drásticamente, temeroso. Sus ojos se posaron en Remus, pero el hombre lobo no hizo ningún intento de ayudarlo. Harry dio un paso adelante, la mitad de él estaba disfrutando el temor que podía prácticamente oler saliendo de Dung, pero la otra mitad estaba horrorizada de que pudiera estar tan excitado por esta muestra de poder.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Esta conversación no ha terminado, Harry," susurro Remus. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, y trató de no demostrar lo conmocionado que se sintió cuando Harry retrocedió ante su toque.

"Creo que si." Dijo fríamente. Miró en dirección a Remus de nuevo, con rapidez, y luego alejo la mirada. "Ahora discúlpeme, pero tengo trabajo que hacer." Apunto su varita hacia el rostro de Mudungus otra vez.

Harry esperó hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de Remus antes de empezar a interrogar al mago. Cuando las amenazas y las voces elevadas no fueron suficientes para conseguir la información que necesitaba, Harry recurrido a probar algunas de esas maldiciones que conocía pero que nunca había aprendido.

"Deshazte de él." ordeno Harry, después de haber conseguido lo que quería.

La neblina roja que había caído sobre él cuando Remus le había pedido unirse al grupo repentinamente se disipo. Harry miro sus manos, y noto que estaban salpicadas de sangre. La sangre de alguien más. Primero había tratado de matar a su tío, luego se había imaginado matando a esos mortífagos, después le había gritado a Remus, y ahora – ahora había recorrido a la tortura.

"Fue por el bien mayor," susurro para sí mismo. Quizás si se convencía de que Dumbledore habría creído que esto era necesario, que habría animado a Harry a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar el Relicario, ¿quizás no se sentiría tan enfermo?

No funciono.

La puerta se abrió, y en el momento en que Harry vio a Hermione asomar su cabeza vacilante en la habitación – con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos y aterrados por escuchar los gritos de Mudungus – se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a vomitar. Horrible sonidos dejaron su boca mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su estomago. Cuando terminó se sentó sobre sus talones y se giro a mirar a su amiga.

Esta vez, cuando Hermione se movió a confortarlo, Harry se hizo a un lado. Él no merecía simpatía.

"Se donde está. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Al día siguiente comenzarían a monitorear la entrada al Ministerio de la Magia. Harry en realidad estaba complacido de que el Relicario estuviera en posesión de Delores Umbridge. Disfrutaría vengarse de ella.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Hermione y Ron susurrando frenéticamente tras él mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca.

En realidad lo disfrutaría mucho.

_XXX_

Marzo 1945.

_Este era el último año de Tom en Hogwarts. _

_Estaba totalmente preparado de salir al mundo real. Le habían ofrecido una posición en el Ministerio; una posición bastante alta, mucho más de lo que un normal mestizo podía soñar con conseguir en especial recién salido de Hogwarts. Pero, suponía que eso mostraba simplemente que era mejor que los demás. _

_Bueno_…_ de casi todos._

_Miro hacia el lado. Ojos azules se suavizaron al captar la expresión petulante en el rostro de su amante. _

_Anathema sólo estaba en sexto año, y no estaba muy impresionado con la idea de ser abandonado durante nueve meses por Tom. Casi se había rehusado a venir a la reunión esta noche, pero afortunadamente Tom había logrado hacerlo cambiar de parecer. _

_Tom levanto una ceja. Ana sonrió con suavidad, olvidando por el momento que estaba molesto, porque Tom no repetiría séptimo año sólo por él. Se acerco al chico mayor. Tom estaba sentado rígidamente en una silla alta cerca del fuego, y el resto de sus seguidores dentro de Hogwarts estaban esparcidos por la habitación, parados o sentados en el piso. Anathema se paro tras la silla y se agacho para susurrar al oído de Tom. _

"_¿Él no puede querer en serio que aceptemos a un Gryffindor en nuestro club?" _

Tom miro sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la mirada de Ana. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Era bueno para tranquilizar a las personas, para decirles exactamente lo que querían oír. Pero nunca le había mentido a Ana. Ana era diferente a todos los demás. Especial. Él era diferente y especial, como Tom lo había sido siempre. Ellos eran iguales entre sí, con las mismas fuerzas y pasados similares: ambos Mestizos haciéndose pasar por Sangrepuras. Nunca habría alguien más perfecto para Tom Ryddle que este chico de ojos verdes.

"_¿Nuestro club?" bromeo Tom. _

"_Si. Te he ayudado bastante con esta aventura tuya, aunque nunca te permitas admitirlo. ¡Nunca abrías llegado tan lejos de no ser por mi!" Anathema fulmino con la mirada a su compañero sentado, luego entrecerró los ojos. Tom pensó que lucía hermoso, justamente enojado. _

"¿_Oh?" Dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Pero tengo el apoyo de tu padre y de tu hermana," se detuvo mientras hablaba, permitiendo que Anathema silbara molesto ante la mención de Arcturus y Lucretia. "¿Para qué te necesito?" _

"¿_Esos tontos?" Bufo el chico, levantando la barbilla. Repentinamente sonrió de medio lado, "Sin mi Tom, prácticamente morirías de frustración sexual." Anathema bajo la voz, acercándose lo más posible al rostro de Tom y susurro contra su oído. "Pero si quieres que me vaya, lo hare." _

"_No lo harás." Dijo Tom con la quijada apretada. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de Anathema y tiro con fuerza al chico hacia adelante. Anathema cayó y aterrizo en el suelo con un gruñido cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el piso de concreto a los pies de Tom._

_Anathema ignoro las miradas de los demás. Su relación no era un típico enredo romántico. Él era, sexualmente, el sumiso o la 'chica' en la relación como a algunos les gustaba recordarle. Sin embargo, a Ana le gustaba pensar que mientras financieramente su influencia aventajaba a Tom ellos eran, al menos, casi iguales políticamente. Si iban a apoderarse del mundo mágico, Anathema demandaría que lo hicieran juntos como equipo. _

¿_Que importaba que en ocasiones a Tom le gustara ver a su amante arrodillado a sus pies? Tom era un bastardo pervertido. Se excitaba viendo a la gente temblar de miedo a sus pies arrodillándose frente a él. Sólo porque Ana lo hacía, no significaba que Tom lo amara menos. Anathema estaba acostumbrado a que la gente los observara. Él y Tom raramente iban a alguna parte mágica juntos, pero cuando lo hacían la mayoría de la gente tenía la tendencia de encontrar el comportamiento amenazante y excesivamente posesivo de Tom extraño. Así que miraban mucho, y le daban a Anathema miradas de lastima, como si estuviera atrapado en una especie de matrimonio violeto. Agachaban sus cabezas, y se alejaban, cuando su amante le devolvía las miradas. _

"_Y no te preocupes," Tom dijo con suavidad, distrayendo a todos de observar a su amante arrodillado. "Nunca aceptare a un Gryffindor en mis filas. No tienen lugar aquí." _**1**

"_¡Pero mi Lord!" Protesto el hombre que había comenzado este argumento. "Charlus Potter es un poderoso sangrepura. Y él y Lucretia son buenos amigos, y él se casara en la familia Back en los próximos dos años."__**2**_

"_Él no es un Black ¿no es así?" Dijo alguien con tono burlón. "Los Potter siempre han sido notoriamente de la luz. Ese hermano suyo, ugh."_

"_Charlus no es como Harold. Charlus en realidad está dispuesto a aprender magia oscura para protegerse."_

"_Pero apuesto que no a usarla." Gruño Antariah Dolohov, su rostro retorciéndose horriblemente. "Y ser amigo de Lucretia no significa mucho. Esa bruja amargada." Anathema sonrió de medio lado al oír el comentario. Tampoco le agradaba mucho su media hermana._

"_Él ya es un Auror mi Lord," dijo el hombre. "Podría ser útil."_

_Tom miro a Ana, que frunció el ceño. A Anathema no le agradaba Charlus Potter, y Tom sabía que tenía más que ver con Charlus siendo quien era, que el hecho de que Charlus hubiera estado en Gryffindor. Potter siempre se había esforzado por ayudar a Lucretia a mantener a su hermano en línea. Anathema los despreciaba a ambos. El único miembro de su familia que le importaba era Orion, pero al ser el menor Orion no era de mucho uso en defender a Ana de su padre. _

"No acepto Gryffindor en mis filas," repitió Voldemort una vez más, su tono frio y final. Su rostro sin expresión mientras escaneaba la multitud, observándolo en turno esperando por si alguno protestaba. Nadie dijo nada. "Muy bien. Aquellos que han sido aprobados deberán dirigirse al bosque prohibido en una semana. Aquellos que recomendaron a estas nuevas personas también deberán asistir para el marcado. Creare trasladores que serán distribuidos entre ellos. Nadie debe asistir excepto aquellos que he aprobado, ¿queda claro? Pueden marcharse."

_Algunas personas deambularon por la sala común, tal vez con la esperanza de ver si Tom y Anathema se marchaban para poder robar la suave silla frente al fuego, o quizás para ver que harían Ana y Tom cuando estuvieran en privado. Ambos se quedaron donde estaban, Tom en sus silla y Anathema arrodillado a sus pies. Cuando la ultima persona dejo la sala común, o se dirigió a los dormitorios, Tom movió su varita para asegurar el área. Nadie más entraría hasta que Tom Ryddle lo deseara. _

"_Tom," susurro Anathema mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. "Cuando marques a los demás, ¿estaré allí?" _

_Una mano tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara. Tom presiono un ligero beso contra los labios del chico. "Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

"_Cuando marques a los demás, ¿también me marcaras?" Ana enrollo su manga, exponiendo la pálida piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorrían distraídos la extensión de piel. _

"_¿Porque, Ana?" Tom frunció el ceño en confusión y miro al otro con recelo, inseguro de cómo responder. En todas sus conversaciones sobre mortífagos, Horcruxes y revolución, nunca habían discutido que Anathema actualmente fuera marcado como los demás. _

_El pensar en marcar a esos otros humanos como 'suyos' atraía mucho a Tom. De hecho, la idea de poseer tantas personas complacientes, a su entera disposición, hacía sentir a Tom casi embriagado de emoción (aunque su rostro generalmente nunca revelaba la magnitud de sus emociones). El pensar en marcar a Ana, su Ana, era como un golpe en el estomago. Nunca había sido una persona sentimental, ni apreciaba a las demás personas. Pero Anathema había sido hecho para él. Y Tom respetaba eso, se deleitaba en el hecho, la verdad sea dicha: alguien tan maravilloso y poderoso le pertenecía sólo a él, y quería pertenecerle a él. ¿Pero con seguridad había una mejor manera de mostrarle al mundo que Anathema era suyo?_

_Sus ojos se desviaron, brevemente, al dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Ana. Levanto la mirada con rapidez y se encontró con grandes ojos verdes. _

"_Quiero pertenecerte." murmuro Ana. Se puso de pie, levantándose de manera fluida, y subió al regazo de Tom. Tom se dejo caer hacia atrás en la silla, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Anathema para sostenerlo. "Deseo servirte, en todas las formas imaginables." Se mordió el labio inferior y alejo la mirada, y Tom suspiro con fuerza en respuesta. _

"_Tu me perteneces. Siempre serás mío." Lo recorrió con la mirada, ojos azules destellando con lujuria mientras sus ojos se posaban en el rostro de Ana, "y también deseo que me sirvas." Ana rio ligeramente, y Tom se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de si mismo por haber animado a su amante un poco. "Pero no te marcare. Eres lo más parecido a un igual que alguna vez encontrare, Ana. Fuiste hecho para completarme, para ayudarme a alcanzar esas metas que ambos queremos ver florecer. Mi Ana," su pulgar acaricio la mejilla de Ana. "Tú eres mejor que ellos. Los demás, no son nada comparados contigo. Tú nunca tendrás que inclinarte ante mí. No te marcare, en vez de eso tu estarás a mi lado, orgulloso y fuerte, y juntos marcaremos el comienzo de una nueva era. Y siempre me preocupare profundamente por ti."_

_Anathema le sonrió con calidez por sus palabras. Su rostro completo se ilumino con su sonrisa, y Tom lo encontró completamente hermoso. _

"_Yo también te amo, Tom." Susurro Ana. _

_Tom apretó la mandíbula y su expresión se cerró. Ana sabía lo mucho que Tom odiaba la palabra con A, como no podía decirla aunque ambos sabían que Tom también estaba enamorado de él. Tom normalmente disfrutaba oír a Anathema susurrar o gemir la palabra. Pero habían ocasiones en las que Tom se sentía inusualmente sensiblero y cuando oía esas palabras las odiaba, porque sentía que decepcionaba a Ana por no decírselas. _

"_¿Debo mostrarte lo mucho que te amo?" continúo Anathema, buscando distraer a Tom de su creciente irritación consigo mismo. Sus labios se encontraron, y aunque Tom ofreció resistencia Anathema no fue disuadido. Sus dedos se enredaron en cabello negro, abrió sus piernas y quedo sentado sobre el regazo de Tom con cada una de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, presionando sus ingles perfectamente juntas. Tom se movió hacia arriba mientras Ana se presionaba aun mas contra él, frotándose mutuamente a través de la ropa. "¿Puedo?" Dijo jadeando, mientras terminaba el beso. _

Las manos de _Tom lo agarraron para otro. Esta vez Tom domino el beso, forzando a Ana a ladear la cabeza mientras Tom atacaba su boca, saboreando y explorando con su lengua y mordisqueando los suaves labios rosa. _

"_Oh si," siseo el mayor, "sírveme. De la manera que más deseo." Se lamio los labios, sonriendo satisfecho cuando Anathema se sonrojo. _

_Sin advertencia, Tom se levanto agarrando con fuerza a Ana. Sostuvo a Ana por un momento, antes de arrodillarse en el piso, acostando a Anathema en el suelo. Se arrastro sobre el muchacho mirándolo. _

_Un susurro después y se encontraron completamente desnudos. "¡TOM!" Siseo Ana, "¡Estamos en medio de la sala común!" Jadeo; arqueando su espalda cuando Tom con un hechizo sin varita lo preparo. _

_Tom entrelazo su dedos con los de Anathema, fijando los dos brazos del chico por encima de su cabeza. "Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, Ana." _

_El chico lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Alguien puede vernos!"_

"_Nadie nos vera," le aseguro Tom. "Y si son tan tontos como para ser atrapados, merecen ser castigados." Le dio una gran sonrisa mostrándole sus dientes. _

"_¡Así que alguien esta mirándonos!" Anathema giro su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de divisar a quien posiblemente podría estarlos espiando. La boca de Tom descendió a su cuello, succionando con fuerza en la pálida piel, y Ana tiro su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. _

"_Tanta modestia," bromeo Tom mientras liberaba una de sus manos. Levanto una de las piernas de Ana, envolviéndola contra su cintura, y la otra pierna lo siguió automáticamente. "Yo te curare de eso."_

_Antes que Anathema pudiera responder, Tom movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Ana jadeo cuando la punta del miembro de Tom empujo contra su entrada. Con otro empujón mas, Tom lo penetro, y Ana yacio jadeando por al sensación de haber sido llenado tan repentinamente. Con su mano libre jalo el cabello de Tom agachando su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron viciosamente una vez más. _

_Sus sentidos se sobrecargaron. Ana apenas podía pensar, y los sonidos fueron aumentados, el rugido en sus oídos se sentía más fuerte con cada avance de Tom. Sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza, luces brillantes explotaban tras sus parpados mientras Tom rosaba su próstata a propósito. El tiempo se borro mientras permanecían unidos. Después de lo que podrían haber sido horas, pero probablemente sólo fueron unos minutos, Anathema los dio la vuelta para quedar arriba. Tom hacia bajo él, sus rodillas dobladas, y Ana se apoyo contra ellas, posando sus manos en el pecho de Tom. Se meció hacia adelante, levantando sus caderas ligeramente mientras sus dedos acariciaban el torso de Tom, prestándole especial atención a las tetillas del hombre._

_Tom apretó sus dientes para no gemir con fuerza. Para distraerse, agarro el brazo izquierdo de Anathema y lo llevo hasta su boca. Beso bajo el pliegue interior del codo, trazando con su lengua el lugar donde la Marca Tenebrosa habría ido. _

"_**¿Quiere que te marque, Ana**__?" Siseo en Parsel. Aun estaba besando el brazo mientras Anathema lo montaba. _

_Sin comprender lo que Tom había dicho, Ana simplemente tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, "Merlín, si, Tom." _

_Con una gran sonrisa satisfecha, Tom mostro una vez más sus dientes. Mordió con fuerza justo en el lugar donde debería ir la Marca, y pudo sentir la sangre que salía de la herida llenando su lengua. Succiono en la herida, magullando el área alrededor de la mordida, y mientras el dolor se colaba en sus venas, Anathema grito con voz ronca al sentir su orgasmo alcanzarlo. De repente se corrió y las manos de Tom lo aferraron con fuerza mientras Tom se arqueaba y se corría dentro de él. _

_XXX_

12 de Agosto, 1997.

El hormigueo en su ingle se extendió hasta sus muslos y luego hasta su estómago. Harry gimió, removiéndose en la cama, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado. Sus manos aferradas a las sabanas y sus piernas temblando mientras se arqueaba de la cama con un grito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Harry estaba acalorado y jadeando, y se sentía tan increíblemente relajado, mientras se dejaba caer al colchón con un jadeo. El brazo le dolía, y apretó su mano un par de veces para distraerse del dolor. Harry se sentó en la cama, y observo el moretón en su antebrazo izquierdo con el ceño fruncido. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras se recupera de su orgasmo, y Harry pudo sentir la humedad en su parte baja.

¿En que había estado soñando? Trato de pensar, pero lo único que podía recordar era a alguien tocándolo por todas partes, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando la palabra 'Anathema' era repetida una y otra vez mientras su amante de sueños se corría con fuerza dentro de él y gruño horrorizado.

Se había corrido por un sueño de Voldemort. Sexo… con Voldemort.

¿Quizás no fue un orgasmo? ¿Quizás se había orinado por el asco? Metió su mano dentro del pantalón de su piyama y se toco. Saco su mano y la sostuvo a la luz, examinando el fluido blanco y pegajoso que cubría la punta de sus dedos.

No. Definitivamente había eyaculado.

Harry maldijo enojado, apretando sus manos. Tiro hacia atrás las mantas, fulminándolas con la mirada como si de alguna manera hubieran sido las responsables por su sueño húmedo. Había soñado con Voldemort y Anathema antes, con ellos haciendo _eso_ antes, pero nunca había reaccionado tan fuerte. Y nunca antes había despertado con un moretón.

Paso sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el moretón en su antebrazo izquierdo. Era un gran círculo, como si alguien hubiera mordido su piel, y Harry sabía que Voldemort en un momento había mordido a Anathema allí. Había marcado a su amante después de todo.

Y me ha marcado a mi dos veces, pensó Harry mientras presionaba una mano contra su palpitante cicatriz.

**XXX**

**NA**

**1 – Obviamente esto fue dicho mucho antes que Peter Pettigrew naciera. Voldemort luego cambio de opinión.**

**2 – Charlus Potter seria el hermano del abuelo de Harry según HP-Lexicon. Se caso con Dorea Black (la tía de Walburga).**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nueva División"

Author: Aisling-Siobhan

Advertencias: No olviden que Slash. LV/HP. Pasado LV/OC (Harry). Violencia. AU. Lenguaje. Muerte de un personaje (OC). Flashbacks.

**Capítulo 4**

2 de Septiembre 1997.

Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado de repente por haber crecido a más de seis pies de altura. Era extraño ser más alto que tus amigos por una vez, en vez de siempre tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlos. Las únicas veces en que Harry vagamente recordaba ser alto era cuando estaba soñando con ser Anathema. El otro chico no era tan alto como Ryddle lo había sido, pero de seguro era más alto que Harry.

Alfred Runcorn también era más alto que Harry, mucho más alto, y cuando Ron le hablo, Harry automáticamente miro hacia _arriba_, en vez de hacia abajo. El mago que Ron estaba personificando era más bajo que Ron y la bruja de Hermione también era más baja. Harry sintió un breve momento de alegría por ser al fin el más alto del grupo. Sin embargo se vio ensombrecida por la creciente sospecha de que estaba encarnando a un mortífago.

Echo una mirada por el Ministerio mientras Hermione los guiaba hacia adelante.

No había cambiado mucho. Las pocas cosa que eran diferentes eran adiciones principales al Ministerio. Las pancartas que colgaban del techo con el rostro de Fudge en ellas ya no estaban. Ya no había nada colgado allí, y Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, e imaginar cómo luciría, con pancartas gigantes con 'V' colgadas desde el techo. ¿Quizás también habrían colgados algunas 'A' allí? Harry meneo la cabeza, alejando esa idea. Bufo, ¿y se preguntó si esto contaba como apoyar a Voldemort?

La vieja estatua y la fuente habían sido destruidas al final de su quinto año, cuando Dumbledore y Voldemort habían peleado uno contra el otro en el Ministerio de Magia. Una nueva estatua había tomado su lugar. Harry nunca había sido un fan de la vieja estatua. Siempre le había parecida maligna, como si el Centauro hubiera estado a punto de aplastar la cabeza del elfo doméstico, o atacar al mago. ¿O quizás era el mago quien quería atacar al Centauro?

Esta nueva estatua era mejor. Era una estatua hecha de piedra negra, mirando imperiosamente a los trabajadores del Ministerio que entraban y salían del atrio. En la base de la estatua, grabadas en grandes letras, estaban las palabras, "LA MAGIA ES PODER". Había dos tronos; un mago y una bruja estaban sentados en cada uno. Ambos sonreían casi amablemente, y parecía muy fuera de lugar para haber sido puesto por Voldemort. Harry casi había esperado algún tipo de totalitario homenaje a sí mismo, una estatua de Voldemort-con un brazo levantando mirando a todos como si fueran insectos.

A Harry le gusto esta estatua.

A su lado, Hermione dijo horrorizada. "Muggles," apuntando a la base de la estatua, "en el lugar que les corresponde. Vamos." Ella trato de guiarlos hacia adelante. Tras ellos, estaban parados un puñado de magos y brujas, aun saliendo de las chimeneas y mezclándose momentáneamente unos con otros. Algunos le hicieron señas a Reg Cattermole (que en realidad era Ron Weasley) pero cuando divisaron a Harry ninguno se atrevió a acercarse.

Harry no dejo que Hermione lo alejara. En vez de eso se acercó más a la estatua, levantando una mano como si deseara tocarla, pero inseguro de si estaba permitido.

Recordaba esto. Había soñado con esto. Con Voldemort y él – no, Voldemort y Ana, no él – hablando frente a una chimenea en la habitación de un hotel, mirando por la ventana una ciudad Muggle mientras Voldemort le prometía que un día, pronto, pondría a los Muggles en el lugar que les correspondía. Anathema había estado completamente de acuerdo con él y le había prometido ayudar a Tom a lograr su objetivo de derrotar al Ministerio y destruir a los Muggles, y Voldemort había sonreído - amplia y honestamente - en respuesta.

Los dos seres mágicos no estaban actualmente sentados en tronos, como Harry había creído originalmente. En vez de eso, estaban sentado sobre montones de cuerpos muertos. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos presionados juntos para soportar el peso de la bruja y el mago; sus rostros retorcidos como si estuvieran en dolor. Harry pensó en las imágenes que había visto en un libro de arte, del Juicio Final; como esos humanos en el infierno parecían gritar y suplicar por toda la eternidad, aunque no eran reales, nunca habían sido reales, y sólo eran una inmortalización de las pesadillas del hombre. Esta estatua era algo así. Harry sabía que esos Muggles no eran reales, sabía que solo eran grabados en una piedra negra, pero por un momento pensó que podía oírlos gritar.

Apretó sus dientes, sin sorprenderse de no estar afectado por la estatua como Hermione parecía estarlo. Era algo horrible para mostrar dentro del Ministerio. Pero Voldemort estaba ganando – ¿Qué esperaban?

Finalmente permitió que Hermione se lo llevara, haciendo caso omiso de los grititos de asombro conmocionado que resonaban detrás de él, debido a que una humilde encargada de los registros del Ministerio se atrevía a tomar el brazo a un mortífago.

No les tomo mucho encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Dolores Umbridge prácticamente se les arrojo encima. Ella entro al mismo elevador que ellos, acompañada del Nuevo Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse, y otros dos hombres que Harry no pudo reconocer. Aunque ellos parecían conocerlo, si las miradas cautelosas que se daban el uno al otro eran indicación. Los ignoro completamente, manteniendo su atención enfocada solamente en el relicario de oro que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Umbridge.

El elevador se detuvo en su destino, pero Harry no se movió. Estaba demasiado absorto observando el relicario de Voldemort. Finalmente lo habían encontrado. Estaba aquí, al alcance de su mano, y no había manera que saliera del elevador sin él.

Umbridge pareció notar hacia donde miraba. Al principio, ella pareció alagada de que un hombre tan buen mozo y peligroso le mirara el pecho, pero luego noto que él estaba mirando la joyería. Ella guardo el relicario bajo su blusa y Harry sintió una horrible punzada de perdida al perderlo de vista.

"Herencia de familia," le dijo con altanería. "La 'S' es por Selwyn. Yo estoy relacionada con los Selwyn… en realidad hay muy pocas familias sangrepura con las que no estoy relacionada." Dijo mirando fijamente a Harry, como desafiándolo a decir algo.

Harry simplemente miro a otro lado. Ahora que el relicario ya no estaba a la vista, ya no había nada que valiera la pena mirar en dirección de Umbridge.

Ron ya no estaba y Hermione había estado a punto de salir del elevador cuando Umbridge había entrado demandando los servicios de Mafalda. Hermione no quería meter en problemas a la pobre bruja que personificaba, así que no tenía más opción que hacer lo que Dolores y el Ministro querían.

El elevador bajo, y cuando se detuvo Harry permitió que los demás salieran primero. Umbridge al parecer ahora era la Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggle, y mientras ellas los guiaba a la Sala de Juicio Numero 10, Harry sintió un escalofrió recorriéndolo. Dementores, pensó, repentinamente cauteloso. ¿Y si hubieran sido descubiertos?

Pero al doblar la esquina, Harry supo que sus sospechas eran incorrectas. Los Dementores no estaban allí por él y sus amigos. En vez de eso, se movían de arriba abajo por el pasillo fuera de la sala de audiencias, vigilando el puñado de temerosa gente que estaba sentada acurrucada en las bancas. Miraron al grupo al pasar, ojos llenos de lágrimas, y nadie se atrevió a solicitar ayuda de conocidos mortífagos. Aunque Hermione fue objeto de numerosas miradas suplicantes.

"¿Que?" Susurro ella, mirando alrededor en confusión.

"¡Ah lo olvide! Tu nunca has estado aquí, ¿no es así Mafalda?" Umbridge rio en voz baja, observando a los nacidos Muggle a su alrededor con disgusto y diversión. "Estas _basuras_ se han atrevido a mentir sobre su Estatus Sanguíneo, y por eso están aquí para ser castigados."

"¿Todos son sangresucias?" Pregunto Harry, sus palabras bajas y profundas mientras hablaba con la voz de Runcorn.

"¡Así es, Alfred!" dijo Umbridge. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa, obviamente complacida ante el tono que él había usado.

Harry no había querido hablar con tanto escarnio en su voz, pero lo había hecho, y Hermione lo había notado. Ella lo estaba mirando con cautela, medio esperando que él solo estuviera actuando para evitar sospechas. Antes de poder evitarlo, dijo, "El Señor Oscuro esta realizando un admirable trabajo en llevar a cabo nuestros planes."

Hermione jadeo, intentando disfrazarlo con una tos. Dolores la ignoró en favor de dirigir su sonrisa asquerosamente familiar hacia Harry. "¡Oh Alfred!" Susurro ella, "¡Estoy tan complacida de que estés de acuerdo! Sabía que así seria. Es por eso que te deje venir con nosotros." Ella agito sus pestañas hacia él, y Harry le sonrió de medio lado. Sin dudas, mañana, Runcorn sería objeto de el no tan sutil coqueteo de Dolores Umbridge. Harry deseaba haber podido verlo.

Ella entrelazo su brazo con él al abrir las puertas de la Sala, y llamo al primer mago de la fila. Harry no escucho su nombre, pero el hombre seguía insistiendo que era un mestizo, y relacionado con un diseñador de escobas de apellido Alderton. La atención de Harry estaba más bien enfocada en el Relicario de oro que una vez más estaba a la vista.

"_¡Stupefy_!" Grito cuando las puertas del Salón se cerraron.

"¡Harry!" reclamo Hermione pero rápidamente lo ayudo a aturdir y atar al otro mortífago en la habitación.

"No iba a esperar más tiempo," siseo por lo bajo. "Necesito ese Relicario ahora." Sin esperar, arranco el Relicario con fuerza del cuello de la bruja. Lo acaricio con reverencia, recordando el día en que había sido creado, y como Voldemort lo había hecho protegiéndolo a él. No. No a _él_. Voldemort había estado protegiendo a Anathema.

Harry se puso el Relicario. Hermione tenía su varita en la mano, y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mientras él seguía acariciando la elaborada 'S' del relicario.

"Busquemos a Ron y salgamos de aquí," dijo Harry.

"Necesitamos ayudar a estas personas," respondió ella, ligeramente aturdida de que Harry no lo hubiera sugerido primero.

"Si." Harry miro alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. El sangresucia de antes estaba acurrucado en su silla, sus manos levantadas frente a su rostro, y estaba observando a Runcorn por entre sus dedos con absoluto terror. "Si, deberíamos ayudarlos." Le tomo bastante forzar esas palabras fuera de su boca. Había otras cosas que Harry quería hacer. Estar a solas con el relicario era una, y torturar a Umbridge era otra. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, en vez de eso iba a perder su tiempo rescatando a sangresucias y traidores de sangre.

"¡Harry!" Siseo Hermione ya guiando al mago hacia la puerta. "¡Vamos!"

Harry la siguió, sus ojos posándose en la forma inconsciente de Umbridge al pasar a su lado. Con Hermione en el otro lado de la sala, Harry se detuvo y la apunto con su varita. Simplemente probaría, se dijo a sí mismo; probablemente no funcionaria. Pero no haría daño tratar.

"¡_Crucio_!" Siseo, sintiendo el odio que era necesario recorrerlo. Aunque ella estaba aturdida e inconsciente, Dolores comenzó a retorcerse, y, por un momento, Harry imagino que podía oír sus gritos.

_XXX_

5 de Septiembre 1997.

Obviamente, noquear a un puñado de oficiales del Ministerio, robar el Horcrux, y tratar de guiar a un grupo de sangresucias hacia la libertad, no habían sido parte del plan original. Bueno, robar el Horcrux _lo había sido_, pero el resto no. Eso había, como era de esperar llamado mucho la atención hacia ellos cuando habían huido de las Salas de Juicio, siendo acompañados de un ciervo blanco y otros Patronus. El hecho de que Yaxley hubiera despertado y los hubiera perseguido hacia el Atrio, gritando "cierren el flu", tampoco ayudo. Y luego los mortífagos los habían alcanzado cuando trataron de aparecerse desde los baños Muggle.

Todo había salido tan mal, y eso molestaba a Harry. Si Hermione no lo hubiera hecho rescatar a esos nacidos Muggle, entonces Ron no se habría escindido. Voldemort ahora sin duda sabía que Harry había estado en el Ministerio, y Umbridge sabría que el Relicario habría sido tomado por uno de ellos. Tenían mucho miedo de volver a Grimmauld Place, porque sería el primer lugar donde los mortífagos los buscarían. Cuando se habían Aparecido, Yaxley había agarrado a Ron, lo que había causado que Ron perdiera un trozo de su brazo. Pero también tuvo el desastroso efecto de permitir mortífagos dentro del '_Encantameinto_ _Fidelius _' que protegía el número 12.

Así que ahora estaba durmiendo en el piso, rodeados de musgos y ramas, y a la sombra de un dosel de árboles. Hermione había armado una tienda, pero era el turno de Ron de usar el Relicario, y Harry no tendría paz si se quedaba en la tienda con los demás.

Este era el tercer bosque al que se habían movido. Hermione no quería quedarse en un mismo lado mucho tiempo; en especial porque la última vez que se habían alejado de los mortífagos, habían sido encontrados en cosa de minutos. El segundo lugar donde habían ubicado la tienda había sido un sector lleno de Dementores, y mientras Harry estaba usando el Relicario era incapaz de lanzar el '_Encantamiento Patronus'._

El dolor en el brazo había puesto a Ron insoportable, y la dificultad que habían tenido en encontrar comida lo había puesto más insoportable. Cuando era el turno de Ron de usar el Horcrux era totalmente desagradable, y parecía culpar a Harry de sus desgracias actuales.

Las dos preguntas más frecuentes de Ron eran "¿Hay comida?" y "¿Qué hacemos ahora?". Nunca ofrecía sugerencias, contento de sentarse atrás, dejando que Harry y Hermione trataran de averiguar donde Voldemort podría haber escondido los demás Horcruxes. Y cada vez que Harry iba a decir el nombre de Voldemort, Ron gritaba le gritaba "TU-SABES-QUIEN". Era muy, muy molesto. Había sido un hábito de Harry usar el nombre autoimpuesto del Señor Oscuro, y era un hábito difícil de romper. ¡Lo que era peor era que Ron insistía que Harry le mostrara a Quien-Tu-Sabes algo de respeto! ¿Respeto? ¿Por el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres?

"¡Si hay algún lugar que era realmente importante para Quien-Tu-Sabes, era Hogwarts!" Grito Harry. Sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, Harry sabía que Voldemort habría escondido al menos un Horcrux allí. Era el lugar más obvio, aparte de dárselo a Anathema. Y Voldemort ya le había dado a Ana un Horcrux – el Anillo. Anathema lo había usado hasta después de su graduación y Harry tenía la sensación de que era importante para él, más de que si fuera simplemente un Horcrux. Harry aun no sabía cómo había muerto Anathema Black, pero asumía que no había sido por causas naturales. Aunque definitivamente estaba muerto, por lo que había dicho Walburga - ¿si no porque Voldemort habría tomado el anillo y lo habría dejado en la Antigua casa de su tío?

"Oh vamos," bufo Ron. "¿Su escuela?"

"¡Si, su escuela! Fue su primer hogar verdadero, el lugar que significaba que era especial, significaba todo para él, y aun después de marcharse-" Ron comenzó a reír, y Harry dejo de hablar ante el sonido. Observo a su amigo pelirrojo, sus ojos posándose en el Relicario alrededor del cuello de Ron antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estamos hablando de Quien-Tu-Sabes, no de ti" dijo Ron con otra risa. Su pálida mano toco el Relicario, y Harry tuvo el repentino deseo de cruzar la distancia, agarrar el relicario y ahorcar a Ron con él.

_XXX_

12 de Septiembre 1997.

Estaban peleando otra vez, noto Hermione. Habían estado peleando muchísimo últimamente, y cada vez, Ron era quien comenzaba. Incluso él había comenzado a gritarle a _ella_ el día anterior, porque no le había gustado como había cocinado el pescado. Otra vez estaba usando el Relicario, era el turno de Ron, pero Hermione deseaba nunca haber sugerido que tomaran turnos para usarlo.

Pese al hecho de que Harry no podía lanzar el Encantamiento Patronus cuando lo tenía puesto, nunca había sido objeto de los terribles cambios de humor que Ron sufría; incluso Hermione perdía su temperamento usando el Relicario. Harry siempre parecía más alegre cuando lo tenía alrededor de su cuello, y, preocupada, había notado que él tenía el extraño hábito de acariciar la 'S' grabada en el frente. Su comportamiento era perturbador, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentirse así. Eso la hacía sentir enferma y culpable, pero preferiría que Harry lo usara todo el tiempo, aunque acariciara la maldita cosa, que tener que soportar más peleas entre los chicos.

"¡Cállense!" grito ella desde adentro de la tienda, pero ellos la ignoraron. Harry había huido de la tienda hace un rato, tratando de escapar de Ron, pero el pelirrojo lo había seguido hacia afuera gritando.

"-hay alguna otra maldita cosa que tenemos que encontrar. Sólo añádela a la lista de cosa que no sabes."

"¿No lo sé?" grito Harry. Hermione se asomó fuera de la tienda, observando como Harry empuñaba sus manos ignorando la lluvia que estaba comenzado a caer con más fuerza. "¡**No** lo sé!"

"No es como que estoy pasando el tiempo de mi vida aquí, sabes, con el brazo destrozado, nada de comer, y congelándome cada noche. Sólo esperaba, sabes, después de haber estado corriendo por semanas, que hubiéramos logrado algo." Ron apretó los dientes, y miro con fiereza a Harry.

"Entonces, ¿qué parte no está a la altura de tus expectativas?" la rabia crecía dentro de él, y Harry tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para calmarse lo suficiente para poder seguir. "¿Acaso creíste que dormiríamos en un hotel de cinco estrellas encontrando Horcruxes casi cada día?"

"¡Pensé que sabias lo que estabas haciendo!" Grito Ron. "¡Pensé que tenías un plan!"

Harry apretó los dientes. Hechizos pasaron por su mente. ¿Cuál usar? ¿Cuál sería más efectivo, más doloroso? Harry quería que Ron se callara, pero él seguía y seguía. '_Evanesco_' quizás, ¿pero podías desaparecer a una persona sin un Armario Evanescente? Harry podía tratar: eso haría que Ron parara. No tendría que escucharlo más. Estaba cansado de esto.

En el fondo oyó vagamente a Hermione rogarle a Ron que se quitara el Relicario, pidiéndole que se calmara.

"¿Porque estas aquí?" susurro Harry. No quería saber la respuesta; sabía que no le gustaría, pero tenía que preguntar. Quizás Ron se iría, y entonces Harry podría de verdad maldecirlo. ¡**Mientras dejara de quejarse por un minuto**! "¡Entonces vete a casa!"

"¡Quizás lo hare!" siseo Ron sus rostro rojo como su cabello. Ron fue por su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido. Un segundo después, Ron estaba en el suelo acurrucado y gimiendo. El '_Protego_' de Hermione había sido lanzado muy tarde. Harry no sabía que había lanzado, no había dicho nada – sólo movió su varita – y Ron había caído al piso. Pero al menos ya no estaba gritando, eso era algo bueno, o eso esperaba.

Hermione termino el hechizo, sus manos temblando mientras trataba el movimiento correcto.

"Deja mi Horcrux," dijo Harry cuando Ron finalmente logro ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo ni siquiera miro en dirección de Harry mientras se sacaba el Relicario y lo arrojaba al piso. Harry se agacho para recogerlo, limpiándolo del lodo, y colgándolo con delicadeza sobre su cuello. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie dorada, acariciándola ligeramente, con amor, pero esta vez Hermione no lo noto porque estaba ocupada persiguiendo a Ron, rogándole que se quedara. No lo hizo.

"Se-se fue," tartamudeo ella, a través de sus lágrimas. "Desapareció," le dijo a Harry, como si le importara.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre el Relicario, escondiéndolo de la mirada de ella. "Ya. Yo cuidare esto de ahora en adelante, ¿está bien?" él no espero una respuesta. Harry volvió a la tienda, fuera de la lluvia, y dejo a Hermione a solas para que llorara.

_XXX_

15 de Septiembre 1997.

Cuando usaba el relicario se sentía más ligero. Como si el movimiento de colocarse la cadena alrededor de su cuello cortara otros vínculos que lo cargaban. Con el Relicario en su posesión, en su persona, Harry se sentía más libre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Una parte de él ya no temía la ira de Voldemort. Tenía que preocuparse, sabía eso, pero no podía encontrar en si mismo preocuparse por asesinar o ser asesinado. Todo lo que le importaba – todo lo que tenía que importarle – era su Relicario. Los sueños seguirían viviendo, y eventualmente Harry averiguaría lo que le había sucedido a Anathema, pero hasta entonces, tenía el Relicario.

"Hermione," susurro Harry, ladeando su cabeza para mirar su amiga.

Hermione estaba acostada de espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Ella miro a Harry y sonrió suavemente. "¿Si?"

"¿Estas segura de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Hermione frunció los labios cuando Harry hablo. Su mano una vez más estaba acariciando el Relicario, y alejo sus ojos de Hermione para mirar casi con reverencia el Relicario. "¿Estas segura de que deberíamos destruirlos?"

"¡Harry!" jadeo ella, sentándose de golpe. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Quiero decir, Dumbledore siempre dijo que el poder que él no conocía era el amor. ¿Porque destruir partes de su alma sería considerada una labor de amor? ¿Quizás deberíamos encontrar una manera de unirlas todas otra vez?"

"Bueno," Hermione dijo lentamente. Ella se acercó a él, aun con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pensé que eso era lo que sucedió? Cuando destruimos un Horcrux, ¿acaso el fragmento del alma no busca su otra parte para unirse? Cuando el diario fue destruido, Tom Ryddle no murió en realidad ¿no es así? ¿No es por eso que Quien-Tu-Sabes se volvió repentinamente más fuerte, después de trece años? ¿Porque otra parte de su alma había vuelto donde él?" **1**

"Supongo," Harry dijo con un suspiro. "Pero aún no se siente correcto matarlo, una y otra vez, destruyendo las cosa que él creo y amo."

"Estoy seguro que no las amaba, Harry. ¡Son objetos inanimados!" ella bufo ante la idea. Por la manera en que ella había dicho la palabra 'amor', Harry sabía que ella creía que Voldemort era incapaz de esa emoción. Pero él sabía que era posible. Sin importa lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, hubo un tiempo en que Lord Voldemort amo a Anathema mas allá de la razón. Walburga Black había implicado que ese amor había trascendido más allá de la muerte de Ana, posiblemente llegando hasta el día de hoy. Quizás la razón por la que Voldemort era tan cruel y frio era porque había amado, ¿y _perdido_?

"Aún no se siente correcto." Insistió Harry.

Ella suspiro y se puso de pie, mirando con las manos en las caderas. "En serio. ¿De dónde sacas estas ideas? Tienen que ser destruidos, Harry. ¡Dumbledore quería que tú lo hicieras! Destruir Horcruxes es de lo que se trata toda esta misión. Si no vamos a hacerlo mejor nos vamos a Hogwarts y dejemos que nos arresten para ser interrogados. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Harry? ¿Arrastrarte de vuelta con la cola entre las piernas y demostrarle al **Profeta** que tenía razón sobre ti?"

Negó con la cabeza pero no le respondió.

"Harry, tenemos que hacer esto. Sabes que tenemos que hacer esto. No podemos dejar que ese monstruo gane."

"¡NO es un monstruo!" Fue lo primero que llego a la mente de Harry. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y retrocedió unos pasos. Harry no podía evitar ver a Tom con Anathema, como Tom se comportaba con Anathema, y de repente no pudo pensar en Voldemort como un monstruo. El hombre había matado a sus padres, cierto, había tratado de matarlo varias veces, y había matado a tanta gente inocente, pero aún era humano. "No lo sé, Mione. Es sólo que, no lo sé. Estoy tan cansado."

No sabía porque, pero estaba repentinamente exhausto. Sus hombros y manos temblaron, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar.

"Está bien," le dijo ella, abrazándolo. "Todo estara bien. Vamos a salir de esta." Ella le acaricio la espalda con suavidad, moviendo sus manos en círculo para calmarlo, y Harry se permitió hundirse en su abrazo. Con su rostro presionando contra su cuello, Harry pensó sobre los Horcruxes, Voldemort y la muerte.

Y cuando su cicatriz comenzó a arder, Harry fue jalado hacia la mente del Señor Oscuro.

_XXX_

15 de Septiembre 1997.

Los mortífagos observaban al Señor Oscuro con cautela. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy aun estaba magullado, pero menos hinchado. Los mas jóvenes no estaban allí, habiendo sido enviados de vuelta a Hogwarts. Los viejos rostros familiares del Circulo Interno estaban allí, llenando la parte delantera de la sala, echando a los miembros menos importantes hacia atrás, fuera del camino. Y allí estaba Yaxley. Agachado en el piso, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el Señor Oscuro, toda su piel visible estaba descolorida, amarilla y purpura, decorada con moretones y cortes superficiales que habían dejado de sangrar pero aun no sanaban.

Voldemort apuntó con su varita al mortífago, pero no lanzo nada. El hombre ya había sido castigado por permitir que Harry Potter escapara del Ministerio al comienzo del mes.

"Levántate," dijo, cansándose al fin de escuchar las suplicas susurradas del hombre pidiendo perdón.

Yaxley se puso de pie, mirado al único hombre sentado en la habitación con cautela, antes de volver a tomar su posición en la multitud. "Mis disculpas, mi Lord. No volverá a suceder. La próxima vez que lo vea, ¡matare a Harry Potter!" Hizo una nueva reverencia, asumiendo que había complacido al mago.

En vez de eso, fue alcanzado por la '_Maldición_ _Cruciatus_', y Yaxley cayó al piso, gritando y removiéndose mientras el dolor recorría sus venas, haciendo que ardiera todo su cuerpo.

"¡Potter me pertenece!" Grito Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos destellaron, la rabia iluminándolos, se levantó de su asiento y apunto su varita hacia la cabeza del hombre. "Él me pertenece ¿entienden? ¡Nadie puede tocarlo! ¡Es _mío_!"

Maldijo a Yaxley una vez más, antes de demandar que todos se marcharan. Incluso Lucius, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esperar para cumplir cada deseo de Voldemort (como solía hacerlo Colagusano), fue obligado a dejar la habitación.

Nagini levanto su cabeza del piso y miro a su amo. "**¿Que te preocupa, Tom?**" siseo ella. Desde la muerte de Anathema, Nagini se había vuelto la única persona que usaba su nombre.

Voldemort suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. "**Si me deshago de Potter entonces no habrá nadie para impugnarme, así podre seguir adelante, haciendo los cambios que estoy haciendo. Creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien. ¿Crees que Ana también lo habría creído?**"

"**Yo no lo conocí amo.**" Dijo ella con suavidad, enrollándose en sus piernas hasta que estuvo cómoda en su regazo.

"**No, no lo conociste.**" Sonrió con suavidad, su boca sin labios se estrechó por un segundo mientras acariciaba las escamas de la cabeza de la serpiente. Eran _casi_ del mismo color que los ojos de Ana. "**Creo que él habría estado complacido. Él habría creído que lo estoy haciendo bien.**" Su mano libre apretó con fuerza la silla. "Sé que así habría sido." Susurro para sí mismo en español y Nagini no respondió.

**XXX**

**N.A**: **1** – Si, sé que murieron en canon. Pero aquí estoy tomando una licencia artística.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

17 de Diciembre 1946.

El Callejón Knockturn estaba casi desierto para cuando Anathema entro al lugar. Tras él, el Callejón Diagon aún estaba lleno de gente. No les prestó atención, simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante, la cabeza agachada para evitar la mirada de una de los dos brujas que estaban en el lugar. Borgin & Burkes estaba apenas iluminado, pero tan vacío como la calle en la que estaba ubicado. Sólo dos personas estaban adentro.

Anathema sonrió cuando Tom salió de atrás del mostrador y se dirigió hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron brevemente y Ana paso sus brazos tras el cuello de Tom, atrapando al chico.

"Te extrañe," Tom dijo suavemente, cuando se separaban. Su mano tomo una de las de Ana entrelazando sus dedos, mientras jalaba al chico en dirección del mostrador.

"Si, bueno. No debiste dejarme solo en Hogwarts." Anathema le entrecerró sus ojos a Tom; aun dolido por el hecho de que Tom se había rehusado a repetir séptimo año. Inicialmente Tom había rehusado su petición en favor de un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, que luego había declinado para trabajar en la tienda de artefactos oscuros. Habiendo acompañado a Tom a Pequeño Hangleton, y después de todo lo ocurrido allí, Tom al fin le había confiado que, exactamente, había escrito en su diario. Anathema sabía que Tom quería mas Horcruxes, y Borgin &Burkes era un buen lugar para buscar estos artefactos, pero aun lo dejaba un poco ofendido que Tom lo hubiera abandonado para trabajar aquí.

Ana miro alrededor, arrugando la nariz en disgusto. Estaba tentado a decir algo sobre elfos domésticos, o mejor dicho sobre la falta de ellos, pero contuvo su lengua. Tom ya estaba bastante avergonzado de que este fuera su primer trabajo. El joven Lord Voldemort había querido mucho trabajar en el Ministerio, como Subsecretario del Ministro de Magia más encima, pero allí no habría tenido la oportunidad de crear Horcruxes. Se había prometido que haría siete, y siete haría.

"Así que, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?" pregunto Ana su mano aun firme en la de Tom.

El chico mayor volvió penetrantes ojos azul marino a su amante y luego los entrecerró pensativo. "Esta es la primera vez que preguntas sobre mi hobby. ¿Acaso esto significa que me has perdonado por abandonarte?"

Ana se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Solo es hasta junio, y luego seremos inseparables, ¿cierto?" Tom asintió lentamente. "Entonces puedo esperar. Así que, ¿vas a decirme que has encontrado?"

Sobre el mostrador, Tom puso varios objetos mágicos, al igual que fotografías de varios otros objetos. Dos fotos en particular sobresalían. Uno era una pequeña copa de oro, con un tejón grabado en el frente, y el otro era un relicario, que colgaba de una gruesa cadena de oro. Ana trazo la 'S' del relicario en la foto y sonrió.

"¿Slytherin?" Tom asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Dónde está?"

"La otra es la Copa de Hufflepuff. Actualmente está en posesión de la Sra. Hepzibah Smith. Estoy tratando de que me permita… estudiar el objeto, por propósitos académicos, comprenderás." Anathema rio por lo bajo comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Tom quería de Smith, y era más que simples oportunidades de estudio. "El Sr. Borgin me asegura que el Relicario estuvo en su posesión. No estuve muy complacido de saber que engaño a mi madre al darle unas migajas cuando se lo compro."

"E incluso menos complacido, apuesto, ¿de aprender que lo vendió?" Ana le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tom, y el brillo asesino en los ojos del chico decayó.

"Aun no determino quien fue el caballero que compro el Relicario después que fue comprado aquí. Pero estoy muy seguro que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de tener ambos artefactos en mi posesión." Los demás objetos en el mostrador fueron ignorados, y cuando Tom no los menciono Anathema asumió que ya habían sido borrados de la lista de 'potenciales'.

"¿No sería más fácil usar un artefacto del que ya sabes su ubicación? ¿Qué hay de malo con algo de Gryffindor?" Tom rio, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás por la alegría, y Ana lo observo asombrado. Era tan hermoso, tan relajado y libre en ese momento, y Anathema no pudo evitarlo. "Te amo." Las palabras salieron tan repentinas, y así de repentina la risa de Tom se detuvo.

Ana estaba acostumbrado a como se sentía, así que con facilidad podía admitir sus sentimientos, y a veces olvidaba que no podía decir lo mismo de Tom. Tom lo miro, y una mano tomo con gentileza la mejilla de Ana, el pulgar acariciando sus labios. "¿De verdad quieres desviar la conversación hacia este tópico?"

"De verdad te amo, y no me molesta que tu no lo digas. No debes sentirte culpable Tom, yo lo entiendo." La mano en su mejilla apretó, y Anathema cambio el tema. "La Espada ya está en Hogwarts. ¿Cuán difícil seria obtenerla? Yo podría traértela."

La mano lo soltó. Y los brazos de Tom se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Anathema, acercando al chico hacia él; beso suavemente las mejillas de Ana. Tom miro directamente a los ojos de Ana y dijo, "Nunca le confiaría mi alma a Gryffindor, o a sus posesiones." Anathema sonrió lentamente, permitiendo que sus labios se curvaran antes de volver a la normalidad.

"No hay necesidad de ponerte en peligro." Añadió Tom. Continuó mirando a los ojos de Anathema, y el chico sonrió una vez más, esta vez con más ganas y brillo entendiendo el silencioso mensaje. Te amo, los ojos de Tom le decían lo que la boca de Tom jamás podría.

"Está bien," accedió de inmediato Ana, su corazón corriendo dentro de su pecho, "no Gryffindors."

"Nunca," dijo Tom con una sonrisa. Antes que Ana pudiera responder, los labios de Tom se apoderaron de los de él y Tom abrazo con más fuerza a su amante, pegándose firmemente el uno al otro mientras se besaban

XXX

17 de Diciembre 1997.

Harry casi nunca soñaba sobre las experiencias pasadas de Voldemort. Sus sueños solo estaban centrados en Anathema Black: él mismo en una vida pasada. Pero había ocasiones cuando Harry revivía algún momento de la vida de Tom Ryddle, quisiera o no. cuando Voldemort estaba despierto, y lo suficientemente enojado, Harry era arrastrado hasta su mente. Era capaz de ver y sentir todo lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo, cosa que normalmente significaba que estaba obligado a ver mientras gente era torturada y masacrada.

Los sueños de Voldemort eran una historia diferente. Cuando Harry era arrastrado hacia los sueños de Voldemort estos siempre tenían que ver con Anathema. Mientras a más sueños del Señor Oscuro Harry era testigo, menos podía pensar en él como un simple monstruo. Sabía que era estúpido de su parte pensar así. El hombre lo mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, y no le serviría de nada a Harry vacilar al atacar a Voldemort la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Quizás le ayudaría a encontrar paz mental a Harry averiguar exactamente como había muerto Anathema. Pero hasta que lo supiera con seguridad, no creía poder impedir sentir algo de lastima por el hombre que había sido el monstruo antes.

XXX

12 de Julio 1957.

El Director Dumbledore cruzo los dedos bajo su barbilla y observo al último solicitante para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El año anterior, Albus había sido promovido a la posición de Director. Desde entonces había estado reevaluando al personal y si era necesario reemplazarlo.

Tom Ryddle siempre había sido un estudiante brillante. Era encantador e inteligente, motivado y organizado, y sin duda poderoso. Considerándolo todo habría sido un excelente profesor de magia, pero siempre había habido en él algo que hacia desconfiar a Albus.

Hace diez años, el cuerpo del amante de Tom había sido descubierto, pero el asesino nunca había sido capturado. Por el mismo tiempo, Ryddle había dejado Inglaterra, y solo había reaparecido recientemente. Albus no podía encontrar eso si no sospechoso. Apestaba a una conciencia culpable, aunque dudaba que una persona como Ryddle supiera lo que era la culpa.

El hombre esta tan buenmozo como siempre. Grandes ojos azul marino, un rostro pálido pero cincelado, y el mismo cabello negro que se enrollaba cerca de sus orejas. Oír fuera, Albus no podía ver nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Tom, pero Dumbledore había sufrido su cuota de culpas y muertes para ser capaz de determinar con precisión a una persona similar. Tom había hecho muchas cosas erradas en su infancia y adolescencia. A diferencia de Albus, Tom jamás se arrepentiría de esas acciones. Albus tenía sus sospechas, pero dudaba que alguien le creyera. El ser el vencedor de Grindelwald era una cosa, pero eso combinado con que también era el creador de Gellert y con Tom siendo el mejor estudiante que Hogwarts hubiera producido, y el hecho de que Tom sin duda había amado al joven Slytherin, Albus sabía que nadie culparía a Tom por la muerte de Anathema Black. Nadie, más que él, y Tom al parecer.

"¿Porque quiere este trabajo, Sr. Ryddle?" pregunto Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos.

Tom le sonrió suavemente, y fue una sonrisa de las que sólo Ana había sido testigo. Ojos azules estaban posados en la Espada de Gryffindor, colgada en la pared tras la cabeza de Dumbledore. "He extrañado mi hogar señor." Sus ojos recorrieron la espada, memorizando cada posible detalle desde la distancia. "¿Esa no es razón suficiente?"

"¿Te gusta la espada, Tom? Pareces estarla mirando mucho." De hecho, desde que Tom había entrado a la oficina y había saludado a Dumbledore, sus ojos no habían dejado la espada de Gryffindor.

"A Anathema le gustaba mucho." Aun le dolía a Tom decir el nombre de su amante muerto. Albus no dudaba que Tom había amado al chico, al igual que no dudaba que Tom era el responsable de la muerte de Anathema. Pero nadie sabía como había muerto el chico, donde había muerto, ni quien lo había matado. Tom sabía, por supuesto que Tom sabía, pero nunca diría nada. Quizás el Señor Oscuro ya había llevado a cabo su venganza, ¿y ahí había estado esta última década? Dumbledore dudaba de esa teoría. La venganza de Voldemort habría sido mucho más publica; él habría querido que todo el mundo supiera que Anathema había sido vengando.

"Ya veo," dijo Dumbledore.

No sabía que más decir. ¿Cómo alguien preguntaba si alguien era la razón de la muerte de otro? No podía llegar y acusar a Tom de asesinar al chico, claro está. ¿Que razón tendría Tom de matar al hombre que estaba esperando a su heredero? Quizás fue un accidente… los accidentes ocurrían; Dumbledore lo sabía muy bien.

"¿Debo dar una segunda entrevista señor, o ya tengo el puesto? Usted sabe que estoy más que calificado." Una sonrisa perezosa cubrió el rostro de Tom, y finalmente alejo los ojos de la espada para mirar a Dumbledore. La espada seria su Horcrux final. Tenía que hacer uno más, y Ana había estado fascinado por la espada en sus días de Hogwarts. Podía usar esto, la Espada de Gryffindor, pese a su disgusto por el objeto, porque eso habría complacido a Anathema.

"Lamento mucho tu perdida, Tom. No hace falta decir que Anathema era uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de algunos de sus asociados." Tom entrecerró los ojos ante el insulto velado, y Dumbledore se permitió torcer los labios en respuesta. "No hay duda de que estas más que calificado, pero lamento informarte que tú nunca enseñaras aquí en Hogwarts."

Los ojos de Tom volvieron a la Espada, y mientras Dumbledore lo rehusaba, casi podía ver el objeto alejándose cada vez más y más de su alcance. La Espada seria suya. Dumbledore nunca podría llenar el puesto, Voldemort se aseguraría de eso, y no tendría más opción que ir arrastrándose hacia Tom por ayuda. Tom pediría la espada como pago, y entonces, solo cuando la Espada fuera suya, levantaría su Maldición.

Dijo las palabras de la Maldición, ojos entrecerrados en el rostro sin expresión de Dumbledore y se juró que nadie podría mantener la position por más de un año. Dumbledore lo miro en silencio, sus dedos aún bajo su barbilla, y suspiro.

"Me marchare ahora," susurro Tom un momento después, mientras alejaba la silla del escritorio y se ponía de pie. Dumbledore lo observo marcharse, totalmente consiente de como los ojos de Tom se habían vuelto rojos al decir una maldición. Sabía que Tom causaría problemas, siempre había estado destinado a tener un gran poder y a hacer grandes cosas. Pero había una fina línea entre grande y terrible.

Tom desapareció de Inglaterra una vez más. Cuando reapareció en 1970, Dumbledore aprendió que grande y terrible podían ir de la mano.

XXX

24 de Diciembre 1997.

Sucedió tan rápido, y Harry no pudo recordar como había llegado a esto. Un momento, él había estado llorando sobre la tumba de sus padres, repitiendo mentalmente la inscripción de la piedra una y otra vez, diciéndose que 'el ultimo enemigo por ser destruido no era la muerte', si no que Voldemort, y al siguiente él y Hermione estaban siendo guiados a una casa por Bathilda Bagshot. La casa había estado hedionda y sucia, pero ambos adolescentes supusieron que era por el hecho de que la mujer era muy anciana, y no había quien la cuidar a ella o a la casa. Ella les había servido té, moviéndose en la habitación de manera extraña, y el olor había sido terrible cuando ella se había agachado para tomar la tetera.

"Ven conmigo arriba, Harry," dijo con voz ronca, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. "Tengo algo que darte. Está escondido arriba, donde nadie lo encontraría."

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. La chica nacida Muggle estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y le susurro "espada" a Harry. El pensar que su espada podría estar en esta casa, tan cerca de él, fue suficiente para que Harry ignorara la sensación de sospecha que sentía. Feliz siguió a Bathilda al piso de arriba, y fue la última cosa que pudo recordar con claridad antes de ser atacado.

Nagini se arrojó hacia él. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry cayó al piso, Nagini se envolvió con fuerza a través de su cuerpo. Extrañamente, la serpiente gigante no le hizo nada; su lengua entraba y salía de su boca, olfateándolo.

"Déjame, déjame," murmuro Harry. "¡HERMIONE!" grito, mientras Nagini lo apretaba con más fuerza. Su cicatriz comenzó a doler, la piel alrededor de ella se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, y los brazos de Harry estaban atrapado en sus costados así que ni siquiera podía calmar el dolor con sus manos. "¡Suéltame!" Siseo en Parsel.

"Anathema. Hueles como la pareja del amo. No estoy seguro de que seas Harry Potter." Dijo la serpiente, su lengua recorriendo el rostro de Harry.

"No lo soy, no soy Harry, lo juro," dijo el mago, mintiendo descaradamente.

"Dejaremos que el amo determines quien eres."

Voldemort venía en camino. Harry podía verlo, cuando cerraba los ojos, deslizándose hacia ellos con la mano estirada. Harry sabía que tenía que marcharse antes que el Señor Oscuro arribara.

Alrededor de su cuello, el Relicario parecía temblar. Harry juró que casi podía sentir la emoción rodar del objeto en ondas, y lo hizo sentir enfermo que algo que atesoraba podía estar feliz por la llegada de Lord Voldemort. Harry hizo una mueca cuando Hermione entro corriendo a la habitación. La serpiente siseo con fuerza antes que ella le lanzara un Stupefy, y Harry espero un momento antes de poder liberarse.

"¡Tenemos que irnos, él viene! ¡Tenemos que irnos!" Urgió a Hermione hacia las escaleras, una mano en su varita mientras con el rabillo del ojo siguió observando a Nagini.

"¡Es demasiado tarde!" jadeo Hermione.

En la puerta de la casa de Bathilda estaba Lord Voldemort. Una sonrisa curvo su boca sin labios haciendo mientras giraba su varita perezosamente entre los dedos de su mano derecha, riendo aún más cuando los dos adolescentes trataron de huir por la escalera.

"¡Reducto!" El área donde las escaleras se unían con el rellano superior exploto en una lluvia de madera y yeso

Hermione gritó mientras caía hacia adelante, aterrizando a los pies de Voldemort. Harry agarró la barandilla, logrando mantener el equilibro, y se enderezo para encarar al hombre que asesinó a sus padres.

"No ganaras, Tom," dijo Harry con una mirada feroz, sin querer usando la lengua de las serpientes. Había dejado caer su varita hace unos momentos, y podía verla rota e indefensa al lado de su amiga.

Desde arriba de las escaleras, mas siseo siguió. El hechizo lanzado sobre Nagini había pasado, y se deslizo hasta lo que quedaba de rellano para gritarle a su amo. "Él huele como la pareja del amo. ¿Está seguro que es Harry Potter?"

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron, los iris rojos brillando con sorpresa, y Harry comparo la mirada en su rostro a como Tom Ryddle había lucido la primera vez que Ana le había susurrado 'te amo'. El hombre bajó el brazo, su varita aun perezosamente colgando entre sus dedos, y Hermione fue rápida para apuntar con su varita y gritar, "¡Impedimenta!" Voldemort fue arrogado de lado por la maldición, y su cabeza choco contra la pared con un ruido seco. Mientras yacía allí mareado, Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, tomo los trozos de la varita rota de Harry y salió corriendo fuera de la casa. "¡Vamos, Harry!" grito ella tras su hombro.

Miro a Voldemort por un momento, imaginando a Tom en su lugar. Cuan diferentes habrían sido las cosas si no se hubieran creado los Horcruxes y si Anathema no hubiera muerto, se preguntó Harry. Probablemente no estaría vivo, si Ana no hubiera muerto. No habría profecía, y sus padres aun estarían convida.

"¡VAMOS!" grito Hermione y Harry se sobresaltó. Meneo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras Voldemort comenzaba a levantarse, y entonces corrió. Corrió más rápido de lo que hubiera recordado correr antes, y agarro a Hermione del brazo cuando la alcanzo, y la arrastro con él. Ella tropezó unas cuantas veces, pero Harry siguió tirándola. No disminuyo la velocidad hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort los observo marcharse, su cabeza ladeada. Sin mirar, levito a Nagini hacia abajo y la deposito suavemente bajo sus pies.

"Huele a Ana- a él, dices. ¿Estas segura?" Voldemort miro brevemente a la serpiente. Sus escamas eran casi del mismo color que los ojos de su amante muerto, y cuando el sol se reflejaba en la cabeza de Nagini no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que habían sido los ojos de Anathema. Que similares eran a los ojos de Harry Potter.

"Exactamente como usted lo describió, amo. Huele como su otra mitad."

"¿Podría ser que estuvieras oliendo algo más en él?" La pregunta fue deliberada calmadamente, pero los pensamientos de Voldemort estaban agitados. Reencarnación no era una experiencia desconocida. ¿Podía Potter de verdad ser su Ana? Después de todo este tiempo, de todas sus acciones, ¿el Destino ahora escogía arrojarle a su amante a la cara de esta manera? ¡Como la única persona que Voldemort estaba destinado a matar! Pero quizás había otra explicación. Quizás había otra manera de explicar la fascinación de Nagini con Potter, otra excusa razonable: por ejemplo su uso del Parsel. Nagini desearía salvar a otro ser que hablara su lenguaje, y de seguro encontraría a un Hablante una pareja adecuada para su Amo. En otras circunstancias lo habría considerado, pero no con Potter.

Nunca con un Gryffindor.

"Su aroma es como el mío, y el anillo que usted solía usar. El que pertenecía a su pareja Amo. Pero también huele como usted, más como usted que yo. ¿Está seguro que es Harry Potter?" Nagini lo miro y Voldemort la observo brevemente antes de mirar en la distancia, como buscando la ubicación actual de Harry.

Harry olía como un Horcrux?

"Que… interesante," dijo Voldemort sus labios curvándose en la parodia de una sonrisa. "Muy interesante."

XXX

31 de Julio 1930.

Emily Jones había sido considerada antes una extraordinariamente hermosa jovencita. Tenía piel clara, y largo cabello negro que caía en olas y risos por su espalda, con una figura delgada y alta y rostro agradable había muchos hombres que la buscaban para cortejarla. Pero eso fue antes que un grupo de 'protestantes' magos oscuros arrasaran con su pueblo natal. Venían en nombre de alguien llamado Grindelwald, querían limpiar el mundo de Muggles y Sangresucias, pero nada de eso le importaba a Emily. Su familia no había sabido que significaban esas palabras, y trataron de ignorar los gritos que se sentían por la calle.

Antes había sido un buen vecindario, pero cuando los protestantes se marcharon la mitad de las casa estaban en llamas, y cuerpos llenaban las calles. Emily fue una de cinco chicas que fue violada por los atacantes; que tuvieron que soportar de todo mientras eran tomadas bajo su voluntad. Pero fue la única desafortunada que tuvo que vivir con la evidencia de los crímenes impunes cometidos en su contra.

Sus cansados ojos se arrugaron al mirar a su hijo de tres años, su rostro pálido y demacrado cubierto por cremoso maquillaje. Jason era un buen niño, pero se parecía tanto al hombre que la había violado que a veces le dolía mirarlo. Ella lo amaba, completamente, y jamás habría considerado deshacerse de él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a veces se estremecía si él se le acercaba sin advertencia.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Jason," le dijo. Emily estiro sus brazos, y el niño rio con fuerza al correr hacia ella. Le había echo una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo los dos porque sus padres se habían ido por el fin de semana y ella no quería estar sola en la casa con otro adulto. Había un gran pastel sobre el mesón; ella misma lo había preparado. Jason observo el pastel, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron al ver las capas de chocolate y crema.

"Te amo," le dijo el niño, estirando sus manos para que su madre lo tomara en brazos. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mami!" Grito, aplaudiendo emocionado.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza, "No, bebé, este es tu cumpleaños. El cumpleaños de mamá fue hace nueve meses, ¿recuerdas? Comimos otros pastel." Emily tenía pesadillas, ataques de pánico y el terror de no saber si el hombre volvería este año o el que sigue para llevársela a ella o quitarle a su bebé. Desde ese día odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños, pero no sería justo privar a su inocente hijo de esta antigua tradición. "¿Cortemos el pastel?"

"¡Siii!" Grito el niño.

"Tenemos que guardar para los abuelos. ¿No crees?" Emily lo llevo hacia la cocina, y lo sentó sobre el mostrador mientras buscaba un cuchillo. "Es justo."

Hubo un chasquido suave, y Emily levanto la cabeza de golpe, miedo marcado en su rostro. Pero entonces vio a Jason jugando con sus llaves y se relajo.

"¿No nos darás pastel?" Dijo una voz tras ella. Ella se dio la vuelta con el cuchillo aferrado a su pecho y observo al joven que había invadido su cocina. Le estaba dando la espalda a su hijo, y mientras no estaba mirando un hombre sin hacer ruido tomo al niño del mostrador.

"Es justo que el padre del niño reciba pastel en el cumpleaños de su hijo, ¿no lo crees, Muggle?" el corazón de Emily dio un horrible vuelco al oír hablar al segundo hombre. Ella se giro lentamente para enfrentarlo, el cuchillo listo para atacar mientras recordaba todo los términos derogatorios que él le había susurrado en el oído cuando se forzaba en ella.

"Aléjate de mi hijo," le dijo, su voz y el cuchillo temblando por el miedo. "Déjanos en paz."

"¿Cual es su nombre?" pregunto Arcturus Black con los labios fruncidos. "Jason, ¿no es así? Un nombre horrible para un Hijo de la Casa Black, ¿no lo crees Pollux?" su joven primo asintió en silencio, su varita presionada contra la espalda de Emily. "Creo que lo cambiare." Arcturus sonrió, una sonrisa horrible que torció su boca, y Emily se quedo sin aliento mientras una luz verde la envolvía desde atrás. "Anathema Mallory Black, es hora de ir a casa."

Casa resultó ser el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres. Anathema miro alrededor con llorosos ojos verdes. La casa estaba limpia y ordenada, pero no tenía mucha luz. El uso de velas en vez de electricidad le daba a las habitaciones una sensación oscura y nublada, bañando a los ocupantes en sombras y luz gris.

Cuando Anathema fue presentado a su nueva familia, (su nueva madre Melania McMillian, que era esposa de Arcturus y su hermana Lucretia, mayor por dos años, y su hermano Orion, que era dos años menor y sólo un bebé) el niño no pudo evitar desear ir a su casa con su verdadera madre.

"Quiero a mamá," se quejo, lagrimas llenando sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños y se preparaba para una buena pataleta. En vez que le permitieran llorar y gritar hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, como Emily previamente le había permitido hacer (demasiado asustada para discutir con un reflejo aunque fuera menor de su violador), Anathema fue parado de golpe.

La varita de Arcturus fue apuntada al pecho del niño, y el pequeño de tres año lloro, grito y pataleo pero de dolor, cuando el hombre susurro, "¡Crucio!" pensando en el odio por la suciedad Muggle en la sangre del niño. El niño aprendería, tendría que aprender, que ahora era un Sangrepura. No habría más madre Muggle, pataletas Muggle y malos modales Muggle de un niño de la Casa Black.

"Esta es tu familia ahora." Le siseo Melania con Orion en sus brazos, y con facilidad ignoro la manera en que el niño se ponía en posición fetal mientras seguía llorando y temblando. "Yo soy tu madre ahora."

Para Anathema, no había vuelta tras. Le gustara o no, estaba en casa.

XXX

**Hola, primero que nada Felices Fiestas patrias a todos mis compatriotas, que la pasen muy bien y tomen harto, yo tengo planeado hacerlo, no hay nada mejor para pasar las penas y las rabias. Y eso da al segundo paso, perdí mi compu, mi tablet y todos mis documentos, además que me quebraron uno de los vidrios del auto para robarme la mochila. Cuando mi computador murió hace un tiempo atrás, mi esposo (que es un santo, pero en esta fecha ni él puede hacer milagros) me compro un compu personal y luego una tablet, para que no sufriera como dice él. Y ella se había vuelto mi amiga inseparable, íbamos a todas partes juntas, pero por desgracia estaban en mi mochila las dos cosas además de mis documentos, que no puedo recuperar aun por el paro del registro civil. Mejor dejo de divagar y paso a lo importante, no habrán actualizaciones en un tiempo, no puedo hacer nada sin computadora y la compu del trabajo, bueno, es para trabajar y subir uno que otro capítulo ya terminado, como este, pero nada más, así que, lo siento tanto por ustedes como por mí, pero antes de fin de mes no creo que mi marido pueda hacer nada (porque en mi presupuesto no hay espacio para la compra de un computador, ni de segunda mano). Cuídense pásenlo bien, porque yo voy a hacerlo y cuando se me quite la caña voy a sufrir por la falta de mi compu y de mi tablet, por lo menos aun tengo celular. byeee**


End file.
